Growing Up With You
by Music Is My Life Now
Summary: Rosalie knew Bella when she was human.But when they see each other in Volterra,Rosalie wants her.The Volturi lets her take Bella but makes her promise that she doesn't attack humans.Is Bella the same or is she different? And what's Bella's secret?
1. The Meeting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.............**

**

* * *

**

**RPOV**

My name is Rosalie Lillian Hale Cullen. I have blonde hair, a model's body, beautiful, and a lover of cars. I also hate my life. Everything has been ruined for me. I don't blame Carlisle for changing me. Becoming a vampire isn't something I wanted. Which meant giving up on children. That thought immediately went to the little girl I was looking for. Isabella Marie Swan. She was the cutest child I have ever known. I loved her so much. I always wished she was my daughter. Then one day she disappeared. Everyone in town knew her and was devastated. When I was turned into a vampire, I wanted to look for her. But Carlisle wouldn't allow me. So here I am with my family, which has grown, in Volterra. Aro called for us but didn't tell us why? Alice couldn't even see what he wanted. Alice Cullen was my 'adopted' sister. She's 5'2, skinny, black pixie like hair, a shopaholic, and a pyshic. She's married to Jasper Cullen. He's blond, 6'4, slender, and an empath. Then there was Emmett Cullen. He's very athletic, handsome, black curly hair, and 6'5. My monkey man of a husband. When I found him after getting attacked by a bear, I fell in love with him right away. Next would Carlisle who is the leader of our coven. He has blonde hair, slightly muscular, 6'3, and is a doctor. Esme is the mother of the family. She has caramel hair, skinny, lovable, and 5'5. We treat her like our mother too. Last but not least, Edward Cullen. He has a bronze color hair, muscular but not like Emmett, a pianist, and a mind reader. And the only one in the family without a mate. I know its tough for him to be in a room were you hearing other couples together. I wouldn't blame him. Emmett jokes around by saying Edward's gay. I didn't find that funny at all. But Emmett's the big joker in the house.

"Rosalie?" Esme called.

I turned to her. Everyone was looking at me. Guess I was busy thinking. Again. I heard Edward snicker. I glared at him.

"Yes Esme?" I said.

"We have to go. Aro isn't going to appreciate us being late."

I nodded. We kept walking up the steps of their castle. Man was it big. Edward snickered again. I hate him. Stupid mind reading brother.

"Thank you Rosalie. You're the best sister one could ask for." Edward said sarcastically.

I chuckled. It was fun to mess with Edward. Especially thinking about having sex. Edward turned to glare at me. I smiled innocently to him. That always gets him. We heard running and voices coming towards us. I wonder who's trying to escape. That person is only comitting suicide.

"Felix get her." Jane screamed.

"I'm trying to but she's too fast." Felix screamed back.

I saw something come running towards us. But then it stopped. It was a little girl. A little vampire girl. How was that possible? Did the Volturi change her? If they did then they broke their own rules.

"You guards are useless. You can kill and capture other vampires. But when it comes to a little girl, YOU CAN'T." Caius stated.

"Caius calm down. Ah my dear Cullen's. How are you?" Aro said.

"We are fine Aro. What seems to be the problem?" Carlisle responded for us.

"Apparently when Alec and Demetri were hunting, they saw this little girl attacking a human. She saw them and ran away. We have no idea how she got in here?"

The little girl was crouched down. It looked like she was protecting something. But what? I looked at Edward. He had a confused expression on his face. I wonder what's wrong with him. Is the little girl doing something to him?

"I can't read her mind." Edward muttered.

Was that even possible? Does the little girl have a power? So many questions that will never be answered. I saw Jane walk up to the girl and pick her up. The little girl started to scream. It sounded like the same screams vampires did in movies. She bit Jane on the arm. Jane dropped her and screamed. The little girl is venomous. Interesting.

"She took my power." Jane yelled.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!" Everyone screamed.

A vampire that takes other vampires powers away by biting them. Wow she's really special. In the corner of my eye, I saw Edward twitch.

"Edward are you ok?" I asked.

Edward didn't say anything. All he did was walk towards the little girl. Is he insane? What if she bites him too?

"Rosalie shut up." Edward sneered.

He walked up to the little girl slowly. The little girl turned to look at him. That's when I saw her face. It couldn't be. She's dead. How is that possible? Isabella was alive? But as a vampire. She growled at Edward. Edward put his hands in front of her to indicate he was no harm.

"It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you. You have to stop. Please calm down." Edward said in a sweet calm voice.

The little girl jumped on Edward. He stood still. Jane wanted to grab her. I wouldn't allow it. Not over my partly dead body.

"Don't move. We are going to grab her off you." Felix said.

"No. If you do, she might attack." Edward said.

The little girl started to sniff Edward. She climbed off him and stood in front of him again. They looked at each other for a minute. It seemed like hours to them.

"Isabella?" I whispered.

She turned to me. I didn't notice I was walking towards them. Emmett tried to grab my arm but I slapped his hand away. My little Isabella was alive. I stood in front of her. Our eyes were locked. Nothing could get our attention. Does she remember me?

"Ms. Rosalie?" Isabella said in a small voice.

"Yes Isabella. It's me Rosalie."

Isabella jumped into my arms. I hugged her to my chest. Everything was perfect now. Someone clapped their hands together. I looked over to Aro. He had a smile on his face. Very creepy if you ask me. I heard Edward cough. I rolled my eyes.

"So the little girl's name is Isabella." Aro said cheerfully

"Yes it is."

"You have the most beautiful voice I have ever heard. You're name fits you well. But you know you will have to live with us?"

The family was right behind us now. Isabella was staring at the Volturi. She isn't going with them. I won't allow it. I rather die than have her live with them. Carlisle stepped up and grabbed Isabella out of my arms.

"Carlisle give her back" I argued.

"Rosalie we do not know if she's a liability or not. She has to come with us." Caius said.

"I don't want to. I won't hurt anyone." Isabella said in a hurt tone.

"You hurt a human already." Demetri accused.

"I was healing the human. Not hurting it."

Healing? How many powers does she have? Isabella looked at me. Does she know what I'm thinking?

"I can heal humans faster than werewolves and vampires." Isabella explained.

"Aro, please don't take her away from me. She's the only thing close to my human family and as a daughter." I said.

Aro looked at me then to Isabella. Everything I said was true. Isabella was the only thing that was close to a daughter to me. I loved her very much when her mother couldn't. If her mother was a vampire, I would totally kick her ass. She makes me sick. Not that I can get sick. Great! I'm turning into Emmett.

"Alright. Rosalie you may take Isabella home. We will check in from time to time. But if I hear that a little vampire girl attacked a human, she will be forced to live here." Aro said.

"Thank you Aro. I'll make sure she's on her best behavior. Isn't that right Isabella?" I said.

I looked over to her. But she wasn't in Carlisle's arms. I started to panic. How can we lose her already? We all split up to find her. Edward went alone saying that he didn't want anyone with him. Was he upset about this? I hope not because then he'll have to deal with me. I heard a chuckle and giggle coming from outside behind the castle. I ran outside and saw Isabella playing with Edward's hair. Edward was smiling at her. Edward was smiling? This is something knew. What's also weird was that he didn't know I was standing here.

"You really like my hair don't you?" Edward asked.

"Yes it's very soft and messy." Isabella responded.

"You know that your the only one who I let touch my hair without getting angry?"

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Wow. Why?"

"Because your very special to me."

Special? Edward's making it seem like Isabella's a retarded child. I shook my head at the thought. I saw Edward look at me. I guess he heard my thoughts. He didn't glare at me like he normally does. What the hell is going on? First he smiled then he doesn't glare. Am I missing something?

"We should go. Rosalie's here for you." Edward whispered

Isabella turned to look at me. I smiled at her. She smiled back. They made their way over to me. Isabella jumped into my arms. I had a tight grip on her.

"Why did you run away?" I asked.

"I didn't."

I looked at her. What did she mean that she didn't?

"Yes you did. You had everyone worried. We thought you broke your promise to us. What were you thinking?" I scolded.

Isabella looked at me with guilt in her eyes. She started to cry. Venom actually came out of her eyes. I couldn't believe I just made her cry. Edward took her out of my arms. Isabella cried on his shoulder.

"What the hell Rosalie? She was playing hide and seek. Isabella didn't think it was a bad idea. I joined her and that's why I told you I go alone to find her." Edward accused me.

"Hide and seek? Edward be realistic. Isabella isn't that type of girl to play games."

"Am too." Isabella said in a muffled voice.

"Isabella stop crying. What you did was wrong and you know it." I said.

"Leave me alone." Isabella said.

I was about to respond but Emmett grabbed me. I tried to get free but he held me down. Everyone was staring at us. Great. I just made a scene in front of everyone. Isabella was still in Edward's arms.

"Rose let's go. Edward you take Isabella with you. Make sure you sit somewhere away from us. As much as I want to hang out with you guys, I can't." Emmett said.

"You can't take her away from me." I screamed.

"I can. And I just did. Now let's go."

I walked in front of Emmett. The family followed us from behind. I heard Edward and Isabella laughing with each other. I hate being punished. I didn't do anything wrong. All I did was tell Isabella what she did wrong. She never acted like this before. Why is she like this now?

"Is Rosalie mad at me?" I heard Isabella ask someone.

"No she's not mad. She's didn't like when you left." Alice responded.

"But she screamed at me."

"Only because of your actions." Jasper responded this time.

"Will she forgive me?"

"Who wouldn't forgive you?" Edward asked.

"I guess you all are right. Thank you."

They all laughed at her innocence. I was being horrible towards her. I feel guilty now. I'm so stupid. We all climbed into our cars. Isabella went with Edward, Jasper, and Alice. While I was stuck with Emmett, Esme, and Carlisle. Now I'm band from Isabella until I don't now when. They drove airport. We climbed into private plane. Edward sat Isabella with him. I sat with Emmett. Threw out the flight, Edward was fooling around with Isabella. They laughed and talked. But then I decided not to listen to them anymore. Until Edward said something to Isabella that made her happy.

"Really?" Isabella said excitedly

"Yes. I'll teach you how to play the piano." Edward said.

"Oh thank you. Thank you. Thank you. THANK YOU." Isabella repeated.

"You're welcome Bella."

"What?"

"What?"

"You just called me Bella."

"I did?"

"Yes."

"Oh sorry. I was thinking a nickname for you and Bella popped into my head. If you don't like it then I won't say it anymore."

"No I actually like it. But why Bella?"

"I'll tell you when you're older." Edward chuckled.

"Ok. Let's play a game." Isabella said.

"What do you want to play?" Edward asked.

They looked at each other for a moment. Edward had a big smile on his face. Isabella looked over to us. Alice skipped over to them. Jasper followed behing her. He always goes where ever Alice goes. Just like a lost puppy.

"I want to play." Alice said.

"The more. The better. Jasper?" Isabella said.

Jasper nodded at her. They whispered to each other. Isabella walked over to us. She climbed onto Emmett's lap. Emmett had a goofy smile on his face.

"Emmett?" Isabella asked innocently.

"Yes?" Emmett responded.

"Can you help me?"

"With what?"

"Getting back at Edward."

"Hell yeah. What he do?"

"He said I was an annoying little girl who only lied to get away from the Volturi."

I was shocked. Why would Edward say something like that? Isabella choose to come with us. Emmett looked at me. I nodded. We got up and walked over to Edward. He was listening to his I-Pod. Then Isabella screamed. I turned around to see Alice grabbing Isabella's hair. I lunged at Alice but she moved out the way. Jasper tried to bite Isabella. Emmett lunged for him. But hit the wall instead. I heard laughter behind me. When I turned around, I was hit with a pie. Emmett started to laugh but was cut off when a pie hit his face.

"That was fun." Alice said.

"Actually it was." Jasper said.

"Edward I want to play another game?" Isabella asked.

"Sure." Edward responded.

"Wait this was a game?" I asked angrily.

They all nodded. I grabbed Isabella from Edward. This wasn't how she acts. She needs to be taught a lesson. I raised my hand. But Isabella was out of my arms. I looked to see Emmett holding her. She was taking the pie off Emmett's face. Edward lunged at me when I was distracted.

"Get off of me NOW." I commanded.

"Are you stupid? How can you even think of slapping Bella? It was a joke Rosalie." Edward yelled at me.

"Rosie, you have to see that she's not the same little girl you knew in your time." Emmett said with now a clean face.

"Then I don't want her." I said.

"You. Don't. Want. Me?" Isabella asked.

"No." I said while cleaning the pie off my face.

When I finished, I saw Isabella crying. She jumped out of Emmett's arms and ran away. Everyone looked at me. I went to sit back down. I was really serious about not wanting her if she acted this way. Might as well take her back to the Volturi.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale Cullen, you are not to come near Bella anymore." Esme screamed from the other room.

"I don't care. She should just leave."

"I HATE YOU." Isabella screamed.

My dead heart broke into pieces. I have never heard anyone say that they hated me. I got up but was stopped by Emmett. Edward ran to the room Isabella was in. Alice and Jasper followed. What is Emmett think he's doing?

"Emmett why are you taking her side? You are MY husband."

"Rosalie will you look at yourself? You wanted Bella. So the Volturi gave you to us. Now you don't want her. But we do. Especially Edward." Emmett said.

"Why does he want her? He's nothing to her." I spat.

"Yes he is something to her. As she is something to him."

"What are they to each other? Enlighten me."

"Mates."

I froze. Mates? Edward and Isabella are each others mates? No it can't be happening. Edward will end up hurting her. I won't allow it. I can't allow him to be near her.

"It's not possible."

"Rosalie they can't be away from each other long. Edward doesn't like when people make her upset. Bella doesn't like the jokes or comments you make about him. They are mates."

"I am not going to stand here and hear this. Edward would only end up hurting her."

"I would never hurt her." Edward said.

He came walked over to us. Emmett smiled at Edward. But he couldn't give one back. Judging by his face, Edward was still pissed off. Isabella is not going to be with him.

"How would you know? Do you know the future? No. No you don't. Only Alice does. I can't risk Isabella being heart broken by you in the future or now."

"I'm not you Rosalie. Bella is my everything. I can't be apart from her. I need to protect her from any threat. And if that means you then I will. Bella feels the same way."

"Isabella doesn't know what she feels. She's too small for you to be with. What would others think when they see a 17 year old vampire with a 6 year old vampire?"

"Nothing because it wouldn't matter to me."

"And what about sex? Will you go to Tanya for that?" I asked.

"Tanya meant nothing to me. I don't care about sex at all. Bella is the only one I want. Not Tanya. Not anyone. So don't you even dare to accuse me about leaving her for someone else. And I'm still a virgin. And I'll stay that way."

With that, Edward went back to Isabella. Emmett was standing there saying nothing. I went to sit down. I felt a hand on my shoulder. It will take time to get used to. But I'm going to have to accept it. Whether I like it or not. I just hope Edward stays true to his words.

**

* * *

I forgot how many stories I have written.**

**But yeah.**

**What would you like in the future chapters?**

**Do you want Edward to leave Bella for Tanya?**

**Will Bella fall in love with someone like her?**

**Will you review this story?**

**Did you want to read my other stories?**

**I'll update soon**


	2. Her Power

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.....................................**

* * *

**RPOV**

Forks, Washington. That's where we live. Isabella has been quiet the whole ride. Well actually Edward's been with her the whole time. I still feel bad for what I did. I know he won't hurt her but it could happen. Edward growled at me. I sighed. Nothing is going right today. The plan landed. We all got out. Edward had Isabella on his back. They were smiling together. Jasper was smiling at them. Alice was clapping. Emmett was the only one with a serious face.

"Emmett are you alright?" Isabella asked.

"No." Emmett replied.

Isabella didn't continue. If she thinks this is her fault, its not. Why do I have to be the biggest bitch on the planet? I sighed and started walking to Emmett's jeep. We all got into our cars. Emmett drove back to the house. He was quiet the whole ride. It's now or never.

"Emmett?" I asked.

"What Rosalie? What can you possibly say?" Emmett sneered.

"Look I'm sorry. It's just that I want the old Isabella back."

"Rose just knock it off!!! Bella will never be the same. She's been a vampire longer than you have. It's obvious that she hung out with someone who acted like that. Some people don't act the same anymore."

"Well Isabella is still a child to me."

"No she isn't. Bella is a grown up in a child's body. Edward doesn't care if she was an old woman. They both love each other. She might not know it but he does. Why can't you accept it and move on?"

I didn't answer. The conversation ended. We were already at our house. Edward ran to Isabella's side of the door. She jumped into his arms. I'm going to have to do everything to get them apart. Or Isabella hating him at least. Alice froze. So did the rest of us. A vampire was here. Isabella was sitting on the porch looking at the sky.

"He's here." Isabella said quietly.

"Bella what are you talking about?" Esme questioned.

"A male vampire."

Did she know a vampire was coming? I hope the nomad just leaves our lands. Emmett stood in front of me protectively. Jasper in front of Alice. Edward in front of Isabella. Carlisle in front of Esme. Out of nowhere, we we're all knocked down except for Isabella. There was a vampire with red hair and red eyes. He was staring at Isabella like she was food.

"Bella!" Edward screamed.

Emmett held him back. Isabella looked at the vampire. I wonder why she isn't attacking him. She just sat there on the porch smiling.

"Hello Bella. I am Christian."

"Nice to meet you."

"Yes. So a human living with vampires. Haven't they tried to kill you?" Christian said politely.

"No. I guess I'm lucky."

What is she doing? Edward looked at me and shrugged. Alice was too upset about losing her visions. Don't do anything reckless Bella. Edward turned to me.

"What?" I asked quietly.

"You thought Bella." Edward smirked.

I rolled my eyes. We turned around when we heard screaming. It was the most shocking scene every. Bella was biting Christian. Venom was actually coming out of his neck. This was a scary part of Bella. I guess I could get used to calling her that. What the hell am I thinking about that now? A loud screech roared. Bella was the one who was making the sounds.

"Bella please calm down." Edward calmly said.

"Edward get back." Alice instructed.

"Now!!!" Carlisle commanded.

Bella jumped on Edward. He stayed still. She started to sniff him. Then she licked him. Another loud screech came out of her mouth. Bella fell to the ground and started to scream. Edward got on his knees and watched her.

"Alice what's going on?" I asked.

"I don't know. I can't see anything. All I saw was a girl bigger than Bella walking down stairs. But I didn't see her features. It was extremely blurry." Alice said.

"She's in pain. First she felt hungry and now she feels pain. Lots of pain. I….I can't handle it. Edward do something!!!" Jasper said.

"Everyone SHUT UP!!!!!!" Edward roared.

All of us didn't make a sound. The only sound was Bella's screams. Edward was looking at her with a pained expression. It's really hard to see her like this. Just like the time I met her. It's a good thing I was there to save her.

* * *

_~ Flashback ~_

_Why does Mrs. Swan want me to look for a little girl? It does not make sense. So here I was walking in the street in the middle of the night looking for a little girl. Good day right? Ha I wish. I heard screaming coming from an alley way. Since I was curious, I decided to walk were it came from. There were two girls my age standing there kicking and punching something. Wait a minute. I looked closer to see a little girl._

_"Hey!" I shouted._

_They turned to look at me. And like every girl in this town, they recognized me immediately._

_"Rosalie Hale?"One of them asked._

_"What do you think you are doing?" I spat._

_"This little girl has no manners. Just like her mother Renee Swan." The other said._

_So this is Renee's daughter. How stupid can she be? Letting her daughter leave as she pleases. Or did Renee kick her out of the house. Most likely the second one. I walked up to them. I instantly knew who they were. Megan and Michelle Gardener. The annoying twins of our school._

_"Well if it isn't the Garden Twins?" I said._

_"Why does everyone call us the Garden Twins?" Megan asked._

_"Because of your last name. Now, let her go or I will show everyone the picture of you two making out and enjoying it." I said._

_"You wouldn't?" Michelle accused._

_"I sure as hell will. Royce has a video as well."_

_They're jaws were wide open. I laughed. They ran out the alley way. I turned to Renee's daughter. She was really beautiful. She looks more like her father than her mother. I picked her up and went over to my house. My mother was outside smoking. She saw me and gasped._

_"What happened?" She asked._

_"The Gardener Twins beat her in the alley." I explained._

_"I am going to call their parents. But let's get the poor child into one of the guest bedrooms."_

_"No. she's staying in my room."_

_My mother nodded and helped me inside. I laid the girl on my bed. She had a bruise on her cheek, a cut on her arm, and a bloody nose. I hope those twins go to jail for this. I started to clean her injuries. I hope she wakes up soon._

_~ An hour later ~_

_A small cry was what I heard. It was what made me wake up from my slumber. The little girl was awake. I got up and walked over to her._

_"Are you alright?" I asked quietly._

_She stopped crying. When she opened her eyes, I was trapped. Her chocolate brown eyes were the richest I have ever seen. So beautiful._

_"Yes Ms. Rosalie." She said quietly._

_"How do you know my name?" I asked shocked._

_"My friend told me when we were together today."_

_"Is your mother Renee?"_

_"Yes. Oh my apologies. My name is Isabella."_

_"Well you already now my name. You are very smart."_

_"I have been told."_

_"What were you doing wandering in the streets at night?" I asked._

_"My mother got angry at me. So she kicked me out for being disrespectful. All I did was forget to greet her."_

_She started to cry again. I pulled her into a hug. How I wish she was my daughter? I would treat her better than Renee. I would never scream at her or say I did not want her._

___~ Flashback ends ~_

_

* * *

_

Guilt. That's what I'm feeling now. All that I said before was the truth. And now look what happened. I should apologize to her. Edward was looking at me. He had a hurt expression on his face.

"Carlisle, get a bed ready for Bella in my room. Esme, please go find some blankets and pillow. Alice, look into the future for any more encounters with vampires. Emmett, you and Jasper go hunting for blood. It doesn't matter which animal. And Rosalie, you come with me." Edward instructed everyone.

Everyone left to do what they were told. Edward carried Bella to his room. I followed. There was a hospital bed in Edward's room now. Carlisle was setting up the machines. He laid Bella down and hooked her up. On the heart monitor was beeping. We all looked at her. It wasn't possible. Then it stopped beeping. Esme rushed in with the pillows and blankets. We all sat down. Just waiting for her to wake up.

* * *

**EPOV**

I never felt this way before for anyone. I never had a girlfriend. I never even kissed a girl or lose my virginity for that matter. Bella was the only person I loved more than as a friend or family. Right when I walked up to her, I knew she was my mate. She might not know it now but she will. Rosalie hated the fact. She just has to deal with it. I would never hurt Bella. She's my life.

"Edward, you have to go hunting." Rosalie said.

"No." I argued.

"Yes you are. Now let's go."

I got up and stood in front of her. Who the hell does she think she is telling me what to do? I was about to rip her into shreds. Then Alice ran into the door.

"Oops." Alice said.

"What Alice? I was about to rip Rosalie apart." I said

"Not if I rip you first." Rosalie shot back.

"Bella is going to wake up when you come back from hunting."

I looked at her. I know she was hiding something else. Rosalie knew it too. We walked up to her. Alice looked between us and ran away.

"We'll find out later. Let's go hunting." Rosalie said.

"Yeah."

We ran out the door. I just hope Bella will be alright.

**

* * *

APOV**

I have been jumpy since Rosalie and Edward left. How I love having visions and blocking them from Edward. Bella is so cute now. Now the family has an even number. I'm happy Edward found some on. He deserves to be a happy. Rosalie on the other hand hates it. I went into the living room. Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper looked at me. How I love him.

"They are here. And Bella will wake up." I said.

Right when I said that, Edward and Rosalie came back. I started clapping. I am really happy. I can't wait to see everyone's reaction to her.

"Sit down. Bella will open the door in…..5……4……3….2…..1" I cheerful said.

The door opened. Bella's footsteps were a little heavier than before. I was trying so hard not to scream. Jasper had a weird expression on his face. Poor Jasper. He has to deal with everyone's emotions. Jasper looked up to see a girl about three years older than Bella come down the stairs. I screamed and jumped up and down. Edward and Rosalie eyes were wide open. Emmett was confused. Carlisle and Esme were shocked. Bella stopped when she finished walking down the stairs.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

"Yes?" Bella said.

Her voice was the same. At least that's ok. Edward got up and kneeled to were she was. They looked at each other. Rosalie looked like she wanted to kill him. Edward touched Bella's cheek. Then he pulled her into a hug. They hugged each other. The family except Rosalie got up and went over to them. I went over to her and she jumped into my arms. I laughed and kissed her forehead.

"Bella dear?" Esme asked.

"Yes Esme?"

"How did this happen?"

"Well when I bite a vampire, I can get there powers. I did bite Jane and I have her power."

Everyone laughed at her. She was so cute. Edward was looking at me. Guess he knows now. I want to see my vision again. Edward won't know because I'm singing a Hannah Montana song in my head.

* * *

_~ Vision ~_

_Edward was sitting at his piano. He was playing a piece that I didn't know._

_"Bella love, are you home?" Edward asked._

_Then a girl about 16 came where he was. She wrapped her arms around Edward's shoulder. The girl had a good body. Her breasts and ass looked bigger than Rosalie's. And her face was beautiful. It's heart-shaped, her lips are full and plump, she has a cute button nose and big expressive eyes._

_"Yes I am home. Was there something you needed?" Bella asked._

_Even her voice was beautiful. Edward stopped playing the piano. He turned to her and pulled her to his lap. They were smiling at each other._

_"Actually can you see what my feelings are?" Edward asked._

_"You are very lustful and horny." Bella said quietly against Edward's lips._

_Edward closed the distance between them._

_~ Vision ends ~_

* * *

I can't wait for Bella to be 16. Even for a vampire she's beautiful. I hope Edward won't kill me before I see her. I think he's mad at me for not telling him about this. I looked over to him. He nodded at me. Oh shit.

**

* * *

Sorry I took long.**

**As you know my mom is being a bitch.**

**So will Edward kill Alice?**

**Will Rosalie accept the love between Edward and Bella?**

**Will Bella return the feelings?**

**Will you review?**

**I'll update soon**


	3. A Fight Turns Into Fun

**Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight......................................****

* * *

******

EPOV

Alice was hiding something. I just don't know what it is. Then I saw part of her vision. I was sitting at my piano kissing a girl who looked about my age. That would mean that I would hurt Bella. Alice looked at me and then got scared. She ran out the door. I followed right after her. I heard Rosalie follow us. Even Jasper and Emmett came. Damn it! I won't be able to rip Alice to shreds if she doesn't tell me the truth. I lunged at Alice. We fell to the forest floor.

"What was that vision?" I questioned.

"Excuse me?" Alice said innocently.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"Edward I-"

"TELL ME!!!!!!"

"Alice what are you hiding from us?" Rosalie said angrily.

"Um........" Alice said too fast for even a vampire to understand.

"Alice just tell them before they rip you apart. And I don't want that." Jasper said sweetly to her.

"Ok. I had a vision that Edward kissed a girl at his piano about his age."

I was shocked still. Now Rosalie will surely want me away from Bella. But why would I hurt Bella when I don't want? Rosalie looked at me in pure hate. I got off Alice and muttered an apology. She shook it off and smiled sadly at me. Jasper and Emmett also gave me a sad smile.

"I knew it! Edward you are gonna eventually hurt Bella. Don't even try to start anything with her. The vision will happen. Nothing will change it." Rosalie accused.

"But who else can be my mate? Bella means everything to me. Alice what did the girl in your vision look like?" I said.

"The girl is 16. She has brown hair up to her waist. Bigger breast and ass than Rosalie. Gold eyes. And madly in love with Edward as Edward is with her."

"Give it up. NOW!"

"I will NOT give up on Bella. She means everything to me."

"Not according to Alice's vision."

"BE QUIET!!!!!!!!" A small voice screamed.

We all looked over to see Bella standing with Carlisle and Esme. They had a disappointed look on their faces. But Bella's face was what broke my heart even more. I can't believe she heard the whole conversation. And none of us knew she was standing there. I walked up to Bella.

"Bella I-" I was cut off.

"Edward please don't talk. Alice you are doing a great job. But keep a look out for other vampires." Bella commanded.

"Anything for you." Alice said.

"Emmett, Jasper can we play a game?"

"Sure Bellie. What'd you wanna play?" Emmett replied.

"Truth or Dare."

Our eyes widened. Bella wanted to play Truth or Dare with Emmett? She must be crazy. Emmett does the most horrible dares in the whole world.

"Actually I want everyone except Carlisle and Esme to play. You guys can have a relaxing day off."

"That sounds wonderful." Esme said.

"Yes it does. Let's go to Seattle for the day." Carlisle suggested.

"Perfect. Kids behave."

They ran back to the house. Bella cleared her throat. She started to run back to the house. We followed her. She sat down in the middle of the living room. I sat next to her, Alice sat next to me, Jasper sat next to her, Rosalie sat next to him, and Emmett sat in between Bella and Rosalie.

"I'll start. Emmett truth or dare?" Bella said.

"Dare little girl." Emmett taunted.

"I dare you to call the pizza place and order a burger. Keep ordering it until they hang up on you. Put it on speaker"

"Um.....ok."

**Emmett/**_Pizza Guy_

_Hello Forks Pizza. How may I help you?_

**Yes. I want a cheeseburger with lettuce, tomato, onions, pickles, ketchup, mustard, AND bacon.**

_Uh......sir?_

**Yes?**

_We don't make burgers._

**Oh! Sorry my bad.**

_It's alright. _

**Then.....can.....I have a double bacon burger with pinapple on it. And some ketchup.**

_Dude that's naste! And I told you that we don't make burgers!_

**JUST FUCKIN MAKE MY ORDER!!!!**

_WE DON'T MAKE BURGERS. THIS IS A FUCKIN PIZZA PLACE. ARE YOU FUCKIN RETARDED?_

**HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO YOUR FATHER LIKE THAT?**

_Dad?_

**Yes. I am your father.**

_I'm sooooooooooooooooo sorry. I didn't mean to- wait my dad is a vegitarian. Who the hell is this?_

**I don't know. You tell me.**

The guy hung up. We all were laughing our butts off. Bella makes worse dares than Emmett does. We played Truth or Dare the whole day. It was Rosalie's turn.

"Ok. Bella truth or dare?" Rosalei said.

"DARE!!!!!!" Bella screamed.

We all laughed at Bella's happiness. At least she made us happy. I wonder what Rosalie's gonna dare Bella to do.

"I dare you to sing Cherry Bomb, I Hate Myself For Loving You, and Malchik Gey the russian version."

Bella got up and went over to the karoke machine. She choose the three songs. The music started to play.

**

* * *

**

(Cherry Bomb by The Runaways. I love this song.)

_Can't stay at home, can't stay at school  
Old folks say, ya poor little fool  
Down the street I'm the girl next door  
I'm the fox you've been waiting for_

Hello Daddy, hello Mom  
I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb  
Hello world I'm your wild girl  
I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb

Stone age love and strange sounds too  
Come on baby let me get to you  
Bad nights cause'n teenage blues  
Get down ladies you've got nothing to lose

Hello Daddy, hello Mom  
I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb  
Hello world I'm your wild girl  
I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb

Hey street boy whats your style  
Your dead end dreams don't make you smile  
I'll give ya something to live for  
Have ya, grab ya til your sore

_Hello Daddy, hello Mom  
I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb  
Hello world I'm your wild girl  
I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb_

_Cherry Bomb  
Cherry Bomb  
Cherry Bomb  
Cherry Bomb  
Cherry Bomb  
Cherry Bomb_

* * *

We were all shcoked at her singing. Bella had a nice voice for a little girl. Can she get more perfect? Then I thought about the next song Rosalie made her sing. I groaned. I heard Rosalie snicker. The next song started to play.

**

* * *

**

(I Hate Myself For Loving You by Joan Jett. She was part of the runaways. I love this song too.)

_Midnight, gettin' uptight.  
Where are you?  
You said you'd meet me, now it's quarter to two  
I know I'm hangin' but I'm still wantin' you.  
Hey, Jack, It's a fact they're talkin' in town.  
I turn my back and you're messin' around.  
I'm not really jealous, don't like lookin' like a clown.  
I think of you ev'ry night and day.  
You took my heart, then you took my pride away.  
_

_I hate myself for loving you .  
Can't break free from the the things that you do.  
I wanna walk but I run back to you, that's why  
I hate myself for loving you .  
_

_Daylight, spent the night without you.  
But I've been dreamin' 'bout the lovin' you do.  
I won't be as angry 'bout the hell you put me through.  
Hey, man, bet you can treat me right.  
You just don't know what you was missin' last night.  
I wanna see your face and say forget it just from spite.  
_

_I hate myself for loving you .  
Can't break free from the the things that you do.  
I wanna walk but I run back to you, that's why  
I hate myself for loving you.  
_

_I hate myself for loving you.  
Can't break free from the things that you do.  
I wanna walk but I run back to you, that's why  
I hate myself for loving you .  
_

_I think of you ev'ry night and day.  
You took my heart, then you took my pride away.  
I hate myself for loving you .  
Can't break free from the the things that you do.  
I wanna walk but I run back to you, that's why  
I hate myself for loving you .  
_

_I hate myself for loving you .  
I hate myself for loving you ._

**

* * *

**

(Malchik Gey by T.A.T.U. Its the russian version of Malchik Gay)

_Mal'chik Gey, Mal'chik Gey, Mal'chik Gey  
Mal'chik, Mal'chik, Mal'chik, Mal'chik Gey  
Mal'chik Gey, Mal'chik Gey, Mal'chik  
Mal'chik Gey, Mal'chik Gey, Mal'chik Gey  
Mal'chik Gey, Mal'chik Gey, Mal'chik  
Mal'chik, Mal'chik, Mal'chik_

Smotrish nezhno,  
Zhdyosh ego vniman'ya.  
Chuvstva te zhe,  
No, ne ponimayu  
Skol'ko mozhno  
Zhit', lyubya, ukradkoi.  
Ochen' slozhno  
Skryt' tvoi povadki,  
Ochen' trudno  
Skryt' moi stradan'ya.  
Ochen', ochen', ochen' ochen'  
Neprilichnoe zhelan'e.

Mal'chik Gey, Mal'chik Gey  
Bud' so mnoi ponaglei.  
Ot styda ne krasnei,  
Mal'chik Gey, Mal'chik Gey  
Polozhi na druzei,  
Mal'chik Gey, Mal'chik Gey.  
Ot menya , ****  
Mal'chik Gey Gey'

Slyozy dushat',  
Mysli zhit' meshayut.  
Trudno slushat'.  
Net, ne ponimayu.  
Da, ya znayu vse tvoi sekrety.  
Kak ty terpish tvyordye pridmety?  
Vse zhe znayu, eto beznadyozhno,  
No mechtayu, tayu'tayu'tayu'tayu'tayu'tayu...

Mal'chik Gey, Mal'chik Gey  
Bud' so mnoi ponaglei.  
Ot styda ne krasnei,  
Mal'chik Gey, Mal'chik Gey  
Polozhi na druzei,  
Mal'chik Gey, Mal'chik Gey.  
Ot menya , ****  
Mal'chik Gey Gey'

Mal'chik Gey, Mal'chik Gey, Mal'chik  
Mal'chik Gey, Mal'chik Gey, Mal'chik Gey,  
Mal'chik Gey, Mal'chik Gey, Mal'chik Gey,  
Mal'chik, Mal'chik, Mal'chik,

Mal'chik Gey, Mal'chik Gey  
Bud' so mnoi ponaglei.  
Ot styda ne krasnei,  
Mal'chik Gey, Mal'chik Gey  
Polozhi na druzei,  
Mal'chik Gey

* * *

We all clapped. Bella had a nice voice. When out of nowhere a crash come from outside. Bella ran out side. We all followed her. I growled at who had Bella in their arms.

* * *

**Sorry for taking a long time to update.**

**Who grabbed Bella?**

**Will Edward find out that it was Bella in the vision?**

**Will Rosalie allow Edward and Bella to be together?**

**Will you review?**

**I'll update soon.**


	4. Quileute Tribe and Angela Marie Swan

**Disclamier: I don't own Twilight.................

* * *

**

**BPOV**

My arms were trapped extremely tight. The wolf had a strong grip on me. I might be a vampire but when it comes to wolves, I can't fight back. They are the reason why my creator was destroyed for creating me at such a young age. The Quileute tribe have been after me since I've been changed. No one knows about this except them and me. The Cullens don't know either. But they might find out if the wolf tells them. I wouldn't be able to look at my family's faces. Especially Edward's. My family came out of the house and growled at the wolves. Jacob stepped up.

"Well if it isn't the Cullens. May I ask why you are here?" Jacob said.

"Jacob, why is Sam holding Bella?" Edward sneered.

"Cause she's a danger to all of us." The man named Sam said.

"How is she a danger? She's just a little girl." Rosalie spat.

"You all are believeing the lie she has told. This girl, Isabella Swan, has killed many of our kinds before. Her powers are able to kill this entire world. We've been trying to kill her every century." Jacob said.

"What do you mean trying to kill her every century?" Jasper asked.

"She has been reborn on this earth a bunch of times. Isabella Swan was actually born September 13th."

"We already knew that. We aren't stupid like you mutts are. That's why people love vampires over wolves." Emmett said smugged.

"Watch it bloodsucker. Edward, do you remember having a girlfriend in your human years?" Jacob asked.

"Jacob stop. He can't know." I yelled.

"We have to end this now. If we don't, you'll kill this planet."

"No I won't. My powers aren't that dangerous than of my twin sister."

"TWIN SISTER?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Everyone yelled.

This can't be happening. No one suppose to find out. My twin sister will kill me if this is revealed too early. There is only one thing that can prevent this. My power. I know my twin sister has used hers on her adopted family. Its time I used mine.

"Jacob, you don't understand. If all of this is revealed to early, then you will bring the monster back into this world. My sister and I won't be able to fight it without proper training. Just please don't say anything." I begged.

"Tell us about your twin sister." Jacob demanded.

"Dog, didn't you here what she said? She can't reveal anything." Alice said.

"I can only tell you of her. But that's it."

"Start talking." Sam said.

"My sister and I were born on September 13th. We are not allowed to say the year yet. Our parents had to seperate us because a monster tried to kill us. I lived with my mother. Our family has been reborn a bunch of times. When I met Rosalie, I knew her fate in the future. But I wasn't able to tell her. If I did, then the monster would find me. The day I disappeared was the day I was bitten by creator. I don't know who it was. My sister and I stayed together since we were turned." I explained.

"What is her name?" Sam asked.

"Angela Marie Swan."

"Where is she right now?" Edward asked.

"I don't know."

"She's lying." Jacob spat.

"I'm not lying. I don't know where Angela is."

"Just tell us the truth." Rosalie said calmly.

"I am. Angela hasn't spoken to me since we seperated."

"Bella please tell us." Edward said sweetly.

"Why can't you understand when I saw that I DON'T KNOW WHERE THE HELL SHE IS. ANGELA IS SOMEWHERE IN THE OTHER SIDE OF THE WORLD." I screamed.

Thats when I lost it. One of my powers unleashed itself. Sam backed away from me. Everyone did. My eyes turned a bloody red. I felt the demon in me trying to come out. I saw Jacob getting angry. All I did was smirk at him. He jumped up in the air and transformed into a wolf. He started to run at me. I formed a bow in my hands and an arrow with fire on it. I pulled back the bow and let it go. It hit Jacob right on the leg. He fell down and whimpered. My family gasped at me. I didn't care anymore. Then I used my power on him. A pink and blue ball appeared in my hands. I raised it above my head. It started to glow a neon pink and blue.

"Stop!" A voice screamed at me.

I knew that voice. But the real question was what she was doing here? I'll find out soon. After I'm done with Jacob. The pink and blue ball started to glow again. I saw everyones eyes widen at the ball. All I did was smirk at Jacob. He has no clue what was going to come to him. The ball started to form into a scepter that was much taller than me. Then I was attacked by one of my arrows. I looked over to her. My sister Angela was standing there with a bow in her hands. I brought the scepter to my hands. It turned into a ball again and disappeared. But back to the topic. What was she doing? She hasn't changed that much. We might be twins but we look nothing alike. Angela has dark brown hair, hazel eyes, small lips, and is slender. We both can confuse people when we talk at the same time. Even vampires..

"Bella what the hell are you doing?" Angela asked.

"I'm getting rid of the wolf. Isn't that what you wanted me to do Angela?" I said.

There was alot of gasps behind me. Angela looked at me in a confused expression. This day is just getting better and better.

"Yes I did but I didn't say these wolves. I meant the Quileute tribe."

"Well who do you think is the leader of the Quileute tribe is?"

"Jacob Ephriam Black."

"Well right now I'm trying to get rid of him."

"This is the Quileute tribe?" Angela asked.

"Yes." I said.

She walked over to me. We stood next to each other. Her eyes turned bloody red. My eyes were still red. A green and yellow ball appeared in front of her. We put them above our heads. My ball started to glow neon pink and blue. Angela's ball started to glow a neon green and yellow. Our scepters appeared. We held it in our hands. We looked at each other. Angela had neon green eyes. I have neon blue eyes.

"What is going on? Are you two little girls gonna fight or just stand there?" Jacob yelled.

That was what it took for us to get serious and attack. Angela and I knew that our powers were able to kill a wolf in one second. I just hope we don't kill Jacob before we can ask him questions.

**

* * *

So what do you think?**

**Who knew that Bella and Angela are twin sisters?**

**Are the Quileute Tribe the ones that killed Bella's creator?**

**Who is the monster Bella was talking about?**

**What's Bella's secret?**

**Will you review this story?**

**I'll update soon.**


	5. Finding Out The Truth

**Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight..................................

* * *

**

**Epov**

I couldn't believe my eyes. Bella looked so different. But what shocked me more was that she has a twin sister named Angela. They looked nothing alike. I mean Angela was pretty but Bella was beautiful. Both of them had a scepter in their hands and different color eyes. Angela had a neon green color and Bella had a neon blue color. Jacob looked pissed off. But the other wolves didn't. They we're more scared of Bella and Angela then of Jacob. I just hope the my Bella doesn't get hurt while fighting the mutt. Angela turned around and looked at me. Can she hear my thoughts? Did I say my thoughts out loud? My family didn't look at me or anything. I wonder what could make her look at me.

"Well if it isn't my ex girlfriend Angela Swan." Jacob said.

"Well if it isn't the idiot who tried to seduce my sister behind my back." Angela said.

"Not my fault that your twin sister was better looking. I mean you are good looking."

"Like a care about what you think of me. Everyone one knows that you are a selfish man whore. Don't even try to hide it either. When I came back for you, I saw you with Leah Clearwater. My ex best friend. Which looks like that she is also a wolf. But enough of this chit chat. Are we gonna talk or fight? Its your choice."

"I wouldn't want to talk to bloodsuckers anyway."

Jacob transformed into the wolf again. The others followed his lead. Bella and Angela got their scepters ready. A redish-brown wolf ran towards them. Angela's scepter started to glow a neon yellow at the end on where she wasn't holding. The wolf stopped running at them and stared at the light. Bella touched her sister's shoulder. She calmed down and smiled at her. They looked back to see the pack went back into their human forms.

"Ok maybe deciding to fight you was a bad desicion." Jacob admitted.

"No it was a brillant idea. Going up against two girls who can kill wolves in seconds." Bella said saracastically.

"Wait a minute. You guys said that you wanted to destroy us. Why?" Leah said.

"You killed our creator." Angela said

"Your creator? We don't know who your creator was. The only vampire we killed was a nomad. But he only killed humans not change them. And the other vampires we met are the Cullens. So don't blame it on us because we are innocent." Sam said.

"Bella. Angela." Alice said.

"Innocent? THAT IS A LIE!!!!!!!!!! We saw wolves kill our creator. Are you trying to say that we imagined it?" Bella spat.

"Bella. Angela." Alice tried again.

"Maybe you guys we're blind when you woke up. Seeing as you both always saw things that weren't there." Jacob spat back.

"Bella. Angela." Emmett said this time

"Oh! Are you gonna bring that up now? Jacob, you are such a jerk. We have NEVER imagined things. I think your mistaking us for you. Bella and I know what we saw. And what we saw was wolves attacking our creator for biting two human girls." Angela sneered.

"Bella. Angela." Rosalie tried.

"Angela, you are just jealous that Jacob dumped you for me. That's right. Since I could satifiy him better then you could ever do. You are stuck in a seven year old body. While I'm in a nineteen body. Something that you and Bella while never have." Leah said smugly.

"Bella Angela." Jasper tried one last time.

"Angela, do you know what I just heard?" Bella asked.

"No. Do you mind telling me what it was?" Angela responded.

"I just heard a slut talking about her job as a prostitute."

"That's right. I remember when she seduced dad. That's the reason why mom left him."

"Yeah. Even our teachers were seduced by her. I wonder if Jacob knows."

"He does now."

"YOU TWO ARE GONNA DIE. I AM NOT A SLUT. I AM NOT A PROSTITUTE. I DID NOT SEDUCE OUR TEACHERS. AND I MOST CERTAINLY DID NOT SEDUCE YOUR FATHER. He was the one that came on to me. Besides who wouldn't want him?" Leah yelled.

"ENOUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed.

Everyone quieted down. They all looked at me in shock. I rolled my eyes. I walked over to Bella. She looked at me with a confused expression. She looks cute. I shook the thought out of my head.

"Bella. Angela. Lets do this another day when Carlisle and Esme are here." I said softly.

They looked at me like I had two heads. Angela turned to the wolves. Bella kept staring at me.

"Fine. Its better if we have the leader and his mate here. You may go but if you try to hurt my sister or her family, I will hunt you down. Understood?" Angela commanded.

"Yeah sure. This isn't over bloodsuckers." Jacob sneered.

All of them turned back into the wolves. They ran back to La Push. Angela touched Bella's shoulder.

"Dear sister, we must explain. They are now part of this as well." Angela conforted her.

"You are right. Everyone lets go back to the house. Angela and I will explain." Bella said.

We all ran to the house and went into the living room.I sat down on the loveseat. Angela and Bella sat across from me. Everyone was looking at them. They didn't speak. I heard two footsteps near the door. Carlisle and Esme are home. They walked in and sat next to me.

"Thank you for coming." Angela spoke.

"You are very welcome. But may I asked who your are?" Carlisle said.

"I am Angela. Bella's twin sister."

"Twin sister? But you both don't look nothing alike." Esme said.

"We'll start from the begining. As you know that Bella is Isabella Marie Swan and I'm Angelina Marie Swan."

"Our names weren't common. Everyone would look at us in a weird expression. Like they knew something was different about us. They were wrong. Angela and I were just normal girls with horrible lives. The reason was because of our mother. Rosalie knew our mother and father when she was human. Renee Tabitha Swan was our mother. She was the worst mother you could ask for. We were always thrown into the streets because we disobeyed her. Renee brought men around when our father was out working. Now our father was different. He was nice and trustworthy. His name was Charlie Marcus Swan. He was the chief of police. Everyone adored him. Well except our mother. They would fight constantly. Then that one day when Angela and I came from school is the most horrible vision you could ever see" Bella started.

"What was it?" Jasper asked.

"OH! Did you see your dad raping your mom?" Emmett asked.

Rosalie slapped him in the back of the head. Emmett just pouted.

"It was the day our father took Angela and left me with our mother. But what we really was scared of was that Charlie pointed a gun at us. Renee protected us by taking the gun away from him. He slapped her in the face. Then he took me by the hair and slammed me into the wall." Bella said with tears in her eyes.

"I was shocked that our own father would do that to Bella. When Charlie turned to me, he grabbed my arm and took me with him. That was the last time I saw Bella and Renee. Charlie started to abuse me after the day he took me away. I had to do everything around the house. There was a time that he was about to rape me. But he wasn't able to. A vampire, who was our creator, rescued me. He took me to the mountains where he was staying at. There I saw Bella lying on the floor covered in bruises and cuts. I ran over to her to wake her up. Our creator said that she was deeply injured when Renee attacked her when Rosalie dropped her off. I started to cry harder when I found out. He asked me if I wanted to live forever. I asked what he meant. He said that Bella and I could live forever. I still didn't understand. Then he asked me if I wanted to be an immortal vampire like him. I said yes right away. That's when he bit me. Then he bit Bella." Angela said with tears in her eyes also.

"Oh my god. Angela you've been through a lot." Alice said.

"Yeah. Even my story is at the bottom of yours." Rosalie said.

"So Bella, tell us your side of the story." I told.

"My is much worse then Angela's. When I told her, she was about to attack a human. Well the day after Charlie left, Renee started to be more demanding and bossy. She made me do things like go buy the grocery, pick up her dry cleaning, wash her clothes, basically the same things Angela had to do. Then one day, she kicked me out because I direspected her for not greeting her. So I just walked around town for a little while. It was about twilight when I was attacked by the Garden Twins. They beat me in the alley. I heard a young woman's voice telling them to stop and leave. I felt myself being lifted from the ground. I awoke a few hours later. I didn't know where I was and I panicked. So I started to cry. The door opened and revealed the young girl who saved me. I knew who she was immediatley. Her name was Rosalie Hale. I stayed with her and her mother for a week. When I was dropped off, I walked inside to see Renee on top of a man younger then her naked. She gasped and looked at the man. He pushed her off him and got dressed and left. Renee screamed at me and started to hit me. I thought she was done when she left the room. That was until I looked up to see her with a knife in her hands and a sinster smile on her face. Renee started to cut me everywhere. But when she tried to stab me, a hand reached out to stop her. I didn't see who it was. I fell into the darkness. I heard two voices but didn't know who they belonged to. A minute later, I felt a sharp pain in my throat. I started to scream. The pain was extremely horrible. I woke up to see a man and Angela staring at me. I called Angela and she crushed me into a hug. But I notices something about her. She had pale skin and red eyes. Thats when they explained to me that Angela and I were vampires. I wasn't happy about it first but I got used to when I knew that Angela and I would be together again. That was until the Quileute tribe killed our creator. They started to come after us. It was the day Angela and I had to seperate for good. Its been years since we last saw each other." Bella said.

"Wow." Emmett said.

"That was worse." Alice said.

"Her story tops all of ours." Rosalie said.

"A lot of pain when you explained it Bella." Jasper said.

"My poor little daughter." Esme cried.

"We are never gonna let anything happen to you." I said.

"Angela too." Carlisle added.

Angela's head snapped up when she heard her name. She looked over to Carlisle. She had a confused expression on her face. Did she not want to stay with Bella and the family? Does she have a mate where she was living? Who is she living with any way?

"Thank you for your concern but I have a family of my own. Its better if Bella and I were seperated. We have to protect the people we love the most who are now part of this." Angela said.

"We understand. But why can't your family move in with us?" Esme replied.

"Esme, Angela and I weren't adopted into a family because the family fell in love with us. Since we were born, we were destined to be in a coven." Bella explained.

"So Angela belongs to?" Emmett asked.

"I belong to the Denali Coven." Angela said.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" We all screamed.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Angela?" Bella asked.

"Yes?"

"The Cullens and Denali's are friends with each other. So we would be seeing each otehr more often."

"Oh. Well at least I get to see you."

"Yeah. So did you find your mate yet?"

"No. But Ben is really nice. We became friends right when we saw each other."

"Ben?" Jasper asked.

"Ben was the last to join the coven. Well actually I was. Tanya doesn't like the realtionship between Ben and I. She doesn't want Ben to love me. I don't understand it but oh well."

"Sounds familiar. Right Rosalie?" Alice said happily.

"Shut up!" Rosalie shouted.

"Settle down. Angela do you have any powers?" Carlisle asked.

"I can feel the weakness of vampires. Freeze vampires for three hours. Shock and lightning. And freeze time and space.

"Wow. THAT IS SO COOL!!!!!" Emmett yelled.

"Bella, do you have any powers." I asked.

"Yes." Bella said shyly.

"What are they?" Jasper asked.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Alice asked.

"How many do you have?" Carlisle asked.

"I can create fire and ice. I can move objects around with my mind. I can feel emotions like Jasper. See visions like Alice. And block mental and physical attacks." Bella listed.

Thank god she can't read minds. I looked over at Bella. She was smiling at me. Did I say something funny?

"Oh I forgot to mention that I can read minds like Edward."

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" I screamed.

I groaned while everyone else laughed. This is going to be a long time. Now that we have Angela part of the Denali coven, this year is going to be a disaster. I wonder what could happen in the future. Only Alice and Bella will know.

* * *

**Well now you know about Bella's secret.**

**She has a twin sister,wolves killed her creator,and she has the same powers as Alice,Jasper,and Edward.**

**But is all the drama over?**

**Is this the beginning?**

**Did Bella see the vision of her and Edward when she is older?**

**Will Rosalie let Edward and Bella together?**

**Will you review?**

**I'll update soon.**


	6. Bella's alright and Edward's mistake

**Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight.....................

* * *

**

**BPOV**

Its been three years since Angela and I found each other again. We still are in the 9 year old body. I don't know how to get back into my sixteen year old body. Neither does Angela. Living with Cullens have been a blast. My sister and I visit each other time to time. But Angela had to restrain me from attacking Tanya for flirting with Edward most of the time.. The reason is that I have a crush on him. I know its wrong but who wouldn't want to have a crush on him. He's gorgous, sweet, selfless, and a great pianist. He promised me along time ago that he'll teach me to play the piano but he didn't. Edward mostly spent his time with Tanya. Even thinking her name makes me wanna punch something. So that's what I did. I punch the first thing that was near me. Which was Emmett's Playstation 3. I heard footsteps coming into the living room. I didn't have to look up to see it was.

"Bella, are you alright? What was the bang?" Edward asked.

"I.....er....kinda......punched........Emmett's.......um playstation 3." I said quietly.

Edward look over to where the punched playstation was. I didn't feel like looking at him. Since my sister decided to visit, Tanya and the rest of the Denale's came along with her. I've been avoiding Edward and Tanya. I couldn't bear to look at them knowing that they are together. It breaks my heart to see him smiling at her. But I know that I can't be with him. I'm stuck in a 9 year old's body. You can't have any sex with this type of body. I have small breasts. That isn't very attractive. I felt a hand under my chin. I look at Edward. He had a smile on his face. He could smile but I can't. The smile slowly disappeared from his face. I read his mind. He wants to now why I'm acting like this. Too bad he can't read mine. Thank you mental shield.

"Bella, is there something wrong?" Edward asked.

"No." I said.

"You aren't yourself these days."

"And?"

"Well I'm worried about you. You don't talk to me. You don't play games with me. You always leave the room when I enter. When I ask you a question, you just ignore me. Did I do something to upset you? If I did then please tell me what I did to make you hate me."

"I don't hate you."

"Then why are you ignoring me?"

".....................................I haven't been feeling well lately." I lied.

"I know your lying. Your a greater liar than I am but thats not it." Edward figured.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY PLAYSTATION?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Emmett screamed.

"Sorry." I muttered.

Emmett turned to look at me. He knew I had a crush on Edward. Actually everyone except Edward and Tanya knew. He smiled a sad smile to me. I couldn't return it. Emmett came over to me and put me on his shoulders. I didn't look at Edward but I felt his gaze on me. Why is he even wasting his time worrying about me when he has a girlfriend who is very possesive?

"Bella I-" Edward was cut off by Rosalie.

"That's enough. Emmett lets take Bella to the mall." Rosalie said angrily.

"I wasn't finished." Edward argued.

"I think you are. Haven't you caused enough pain. Why are you even adding more? It'll only affect her later."

"Whatever Rosalie. Do what you want. But I will talk to Bella after she comes back from the mall."

"Like I'll even let you near her. Lets go."

Emmett ran to his jeep with me still on his shoulders. I jumped down and got in the back. Rosalie and Emmett got in the front. He started to back up in the drive. I looked out the window to see Edward standing there looking at us. Then Tanya came from behind him. She said something to him that I didn't understand. He pinched the bridge of his nose and turned to her. I stopped looking at them. It made my stomach churn. My almost dead hurt felt like it was breaking even more. The little pieces that were already broken are getting ripped into more pieces. I was quiet the whole ride to the mall. Normally I'll would've complained but I rather be at the mall then at home where _they _were. The jeep stopped. I got out of the car and waited for Emmett and Rosalie.

"Bella, are you alright?" Rosalie asked me quietly.

"I'm fine. I'll feel better. Let's go shopping." I said without looking at her.

"Ok then." Emmett said breaking the silence.

We walked into Macy's first. Rosalie tried to cheer me up by dressing up in clothes that would make Alice scream in pure torture. I didn't find it funny. We walked around the mall for two hours. I decided to go to Borders.

"Bella. Why are we here? I hate books." Emmett whinned.

"Emmett be nice. Or I'll make Bella transport you to the penguins." Rosalie said.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOT THE PENGUINS. ANYTHING BUT THAT."

Everyone was looking at Emmett in a weird way. I started to laugh at him. Emmett was kissing Rosalie's feet but stopped when he heard me. They looked at me in shock. I haven't smiled or laughed since the day before Tanya came. It felt good to feel free again. I'm starting to love Borders.

"Your laughing?" They said together.

"Y-Y-Yeah.........s-s-s-s-so funny-y-y-y-y. I'm sorry f-f-for laughing. ALRIGHT!!!!!!!!! I'm calm again. God I sound like Jasper." I said.

Emmett and Rosalie started laughing at my joke. I guess its funny once you known the person for a long time. I decided to look at some of the books. Thats when I saw them. My favorite books of all time. Romeo & Juliet, Wuthering Heights, Pride & Prejudice, and Sense & Sensibility. I squealed and an over to the books. I heard Emmett and Rosalie come over but I didn't pay attention to them.

"Rosie, Emmie can I get these books?" I asked in an innocent voice.

"Sure squirt." Emmett responded.

"We also got you another journal. But this one you can write about your life. Doesn't that sound like fun?" Rosalie said.

"Can I express my feelings?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Then I'll take it. Thank you guys so much."

We paid for the books and journal. We spent the rest of the day at the mall. Then we went to the park. I never wanna go home now. Maybe that's a good thing.

**

* * *

EPOV**

Ugh! I hate Tanya. She thinks that I love her. Yeah right. I love Bella. I immedialtely went back to the conversation we had. Its been three years since Bella talked to me. I thought that I did something wrong. Bella and I were fine until Tanya came. Does she think I'm dating Tanya? Does she love like I love her? Does she think I don't like her? So many questions without answers. I got up from my couch and went into Bella's room. Her room was my favorite. It had light blue walls, a twin bed with baby pink sheets, a purple laptop on her black desk, walk in closet with a lot of clothes, a black bookself with many books, and a dark green guitar in the corner. Bella hasn't played it in three years. I closed the door behind me. I went straight to her bookshelf. I know that Esme gave her a journal to write in. It was a blood red book with Bella's full name in script on it. I found it on the top of the shelf. I took it down and opened it. I know it was wrong to look threw her stuff but I need to know what made her upset. I decided to read the last thing she wrote in here. The last time she wrote on here was August 31st. Oh no! It was three months since she met Tanya. So I began to read.

_

* * *

He'll never see_

_I look at him and see him smile_

_I smile back but I know it wasn't meant for me_

_She came here looking for him_

_I was devestated when I saw how happy he was_

_He hugged her tight with all the love_

_I wish it was me _

_But I know it was never meant to be_

_The next day, my heart breaks_

_I saw him kiss her_

_Gently on her lips_

_I ran away _

_With tears in my eyes_

_My sister finds me_

_Comforting me to be happy_

_I tell her what I saw_

_She wanted to slap her too_

_My crush was revealed to the rest of my family_

_They felt bad about it_

_Knowing that I can't breath_

_Its now three months since she came here_

_My heart brakes more_

_When she near him_

_I decided to ignore him until she leaves_

_Maybe he'll forget about her_

_But I know its not possible_

_Here I am_

_In my room_

_Writing this to control my temper_

_I wish he knew how much I care_

_I wish he knew how much I know_

_I wish he would just find out_

_But I know it'll never be true_

_Its because he'll never see_

_How much I love you

* * *

_

My heart broke. I knew she was talking about me. How stupid can I be? My thoughts were interrupted by a car door slamming. I put the journal back and run into my room. The front door opened. I heard their footsteps coming upstairs. Bella's laughter was what made me look at the door. She was laughing? I haven't heard her laugh in three years. And its all because of me. My hands were tight into a fist. Everything thats happening was because Tanya came and I gave her attention. I knew I shouldn't have done Emmett's dare. This is the reason what got me into this mess. I heard a guitar strings being strummed. I walked out of my room and tip toed over to Bella's. She left the door opened a little. I saw her sitting on the bed with her guitar in her hands. Emmett was sitting at the foot of the bed and Rosalie sat in the desk chair. I wonder what she's gonna play.

**

* * *

( Broken by Seether ft. Amy Lee. I thought this song was approriate for this moment )**

**Emmett**

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away_

_I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

**Emmett and Bella**

_cause I m broken when I m open_

_And I don t feel like I am strong enough_

_cause I m broken when I m lonesome_

_And I don t feel light when you re gone away_

**Emmett**

_You re gone away. You don t feel me, here, anymore_

**Bella**

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again_

_I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away_

_There s so much left to learn, and no one left to fight_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

**Emmett and Bella**

_cause I m broken when I m open_

_And I don t feel like I am strong enough_

_cause I m broken when I m lonesome_

_And I don t feel right when you re gone away_

_cause I m broken when I m open_

_And I don t feel like I am strong enough_

_cause I m broken when I m lonesome_

_And I don t feel light when you re gone away_

**Bella**

_You re gone away. You don t feel me, here, anymore.

* * *

_

Bella strummed the last cord. The song was beautiful. I saw heard footsteps coming towards the door. I ran back to my room. I sighed in relief. Thank god I'm a fast runner. I turned around to sit back down on my couch.

"HOLY SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed

Angela was sitting there with a serious lookon her face. What did I do to her? Does she know I love Bella? Is she gonna hurt me? I gulped reallyhard. Angela must of heard it because she rose an eyebrow. I'm really stupid right now.

"Be quiet and sit down." Angela demanded.

I walked over and sat down next to her. Angela turned towards me. It looked like she wanted to murder me right now but wasn't gonna do. Was something holding her back? There was silence between us. No words were said. I hated the silence. I always need something to fill the air. Mostly its music for me. But now its Bella's voice.

"Do you know why I'm in here?" Angela asked.

"Um no." I said stupidly.

"I'm here because of your actions the past three years."

"Ok."

"Just because I'm in a 9 year old body doesn't mean I don't understand big words because I do."

"I'm sorry. Just stop looking at me like your about to kill me any second now."

"Because I want to but I'm not going to. I'll just kill you mentally."

"Your worse than Jane."

"Good. Now back to the topic. You have been an idiotic selfish bastard."

My eyes were wide open. I was shocked at her vocabulary. Angela seemed like a sweet girl. But that's what I thought about Bella and looked how she turned out. I was slapped against the head.

"What did I do?" I asked.

"My sister hasn't smiled, laughed, or played in three years. Do you know the reason why? No, no you don't. You were to busy with strawberry blond bitch to notice that Bella was mourning for you love. She tried to get your attention. I thought you were gonna give in. That was until I found my sister crying outside in the forest because she saw you kiss strawberry blond bitch. Your whole family and my whole family found out about Bella's crush on you. Tanya found out recently but she kept it from you for two years. I have no clue as to why your with her. Have you ever noticed why Tanya always went hunting with you and Bella? It was to make Bella see what she could never have. Tanya always taunted her about how she was stuck in a 9 year old body and always will be. And how she can pleasure you with her 19 year old body when Bella can't. Now do you understand why I want to murder you?" Angela explained

"Yes I do."

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go sing with my sister."

"WAIT!!!!!!"

"Yes?"

"Can you help me get Bella back?" I deperetly asked.

"Sure. But I have to warn you." Angela agreed.

"Warn me about what?"

Jasper and Alice came in the room. They weren't smiling for once. Weird. Alice grabbed Jasper's hand and walked over to us. He sat down on the carpet with Alice in his legs.

"Edward, how can I tell you this without hurting you?" Alice said.

"Tell me what without hurting me? I hate being confused. And I hate that all three of you are blocking your minds." I angrily said.

"Edward, today when Bella came home, I asked her how was her day. She seemed happier than usual. Then Tanya came in and said that you and her made love to each other. You also said that you loved her. Bella's feelings surprised me. Normally her feelings for you are pain, sad, loss, and love. But today it was only pain, sadness, and loss. There was no hint of love anywhere in her. I stared at her in surprise. That's when Emmett asked Tanya if her zit was gone. And Tanya being the dumb strawberry blond bitch she is, ran to a mirror. Bella started to laugh with Emmett and Rosalie. I think you know the rest." Jasper explained.

"So what you mean is that Bella doesn't feel love anymore?"

"Well what we think is that Bella might have fallen out of love with you." Alice said sadly.

My dead heart broke at Alice's words. Bella fell out of love with me? No. No. No. NO!!!!! This is all my fault. Why am I so stupid? Even for a vampire. I hate this. Nothing is going right anymore. Stupid Tanya. Stupid feelings. STUPID ME.

"Edward STOP!!!!!!" Jasper screamed.

"You must calm down. Bella can feel you feelings to. Remember?" Angela said.

"Right. Is she even here?" I asked.

"No. She left right when you screamed. And she'll come back tomorrow in the morning." Alice said.

"That gives us enough time to make a plan." I said.

"Plan?" They asked.

"To get Bella back."

* * *

**Bella fell out of love with Edward,**

**Wow, I'm horrible.**

**But don't worry, I'll make sure she'll be back in love with him.**

**Now I need help.**

**Who can be the next character to attack Bella and Angela?**

**Charlie?**

**James?**

**Renee?**

**Victoria?**

**Please help.**

**I'll update soon.**


	7. Leaving When I Say I Love You

**Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight..............

* * *

**

**TPOV**

Its so easy to hurt her. I just love torturing her about Edward. I know about her little stupid puppy dog crush on him. But she has to know that she isn't able to fufill his every need. I saw Bella, Emmett, and Rosalie come downstairs. Time to have fun. I got up and went over to her.

"Aww did you finally stop crying?" I faked sincerly.

"Actually I wasn't crying. I was making a voodoo doll of you." Bella smirked.

"A what?"

"You don't know what a voodoo doll is?" Rosalie asked.

"Uh no. Why would I?"

"I may be stupid sometimes but I know what a voodoo doll is. Those things are scary." Emmett said.

"Tell me what is it?" I whinned

"Its a doll that you can use to do hurtful things to the person." Bella explained in a bored tone.

"Like?"

"You."

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"

"Yeah. Well I'm gonna go. And you won't be able to find the voodoo doll. I'm taking it with me. Better be careful."

Bella, Emmett, and Rosalie ran out the house. Holy shit! Now I'm afraid of her. I wonder where Edward is. Maybe he's in his room. I ran upstairs and was about to knock. I heard voices in the room. It was Edward, Angela, Alice, and Jasper. What are they talking about?

"Ok I'll help." Angela's voice ranged.

"Us too." Alice agreed.

"Alright lets get working on it." Edward said.

Work on what? Help him with what? What's going on? I hate being confused. A white light shone where I was standing. I looked to see Edward standing there. Oh shit!

"Um hi Eddie?" I said.

"Tanya, why are you here?" Edward said angrily.

"I was trying to find you. Can't I spend time with my boyfriend?"

"BOYFRIEND?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Angela, Alice, and Jasper screamed.

"I'm not her boyfriend."

"That's not what you said earlier on today."

"You are such a fucking liar, Edward. I hope you go to hell." Angela spat and left the room.

"I can't believe you." Alice said, taking Jasper with her when she left the room.

I looked to see Edward glare at me. What did I do? Its not my fault I was telling the truth. He was the one that said that he'll date me for now. Edward grabbed my arm and pulled me in the room. If he pulled any harder, he could've tore my arm off. He dropped me on the bed and got on top of me.

"I told you that I didn't want to date you. Not ever." Edward sneered.

"But why?" I asked.

"Because you're not the one I want."

"Is it Bella?"

"What?"

"Is it Bella?"

"Yes."

"Then why were you spending your time with me?" I said hurtfully.

"I was being nice to you. I didn't mean to make you think I wanted you." Edward said sincerly.

"Well I understand. Is she your mate?"

"Yes she is."

"Can I just for a kiss? I'll leave you alone after that."

"And Bella too?"

"Yes."

"Yes."

Edward leaned in and kissed my lips. I kissed him back. He had the most sweetest lips. I thought that Edward just felt bad for Bella. But now I understand the realtionship between each other. They were each others mate. Something that I can't destroy. I started to pull his hair. His hands went to my waist. I moaned. He hitched my leg on his hip. This is so wrong. Someone might see this. But it didn't matter to me. I heard a gasp. Edward broke the kiss. We looked over to see Bella standing there. Oh no!

"Bella I-" Edward was cut off by Bella.

"No need to explain. Its what teenagers do. I just came to get you." Bella spat.

"What for?" I asked.

"Family meeting."

Bella left after she said that. Edward got off me immediately. He had an angry expression on his face. I sat up.

"Edward I didn't mean for anyone to see that."

"I know. Your thoughts are filled with guilt. And Jasper is also wondering why you feel gulity. Why don't we go downstairs?"

I nodded. We walked downstairs. Our familes were sitting on the couches. They had confused expressions on their faces. I wonder what's going on.

"Well I see you teenagers wanted to grace us with your presence." Rosalie said.

"Rosalie." Esme warned.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. Edward and I sat down next to Angela. She got up and stood next to Bella. I frowned at her. Edward put his hand on top of mine and gave me a small smile. I gave a smile back. Someone cleared their throat. I turned to face Bella's glare. I saw Edward with sadness in his eyes.

"Is everything alright girls?" Eleazar asked.

"No." They said in unison.

"Well what's the problem?" Carlisle asked.

"Our time is up." Angela said.

"What do you mean dear?" Esme questioned.

"We have our duties to fufill. Angela and I spent so much time apart that we forgot our mission." Bella explained.

"Meaning?" Emmett said stupidly.

"Everyone........................." They didn't continue.

There was a silence. It was a very awful one. Bella and Angela looked at each one of us. Bella landed on me and Edward. Her eyes held no emotions. Her eyes shot to where our hands were. Edward took his hand off of mine.

"We have to leave. And it means we have to leave you. Forever." They finished their sentence.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" We screamed.

This is all my fault. I should've never done all those things. I know they are making up an excuse to escape us. Why did I have to be a bitch to her? She would never accept my apology now. What have I done?

**

* * *

APOV**

Why did I see this? What kind of physic am I? This can't be happening. Bella knows I hate it when she blocks me. This is all Tanya's fault. If she hadn't come here and take up Edward's attention, Bella wouldn't be leaving. Tanya knew Bella's crush on Edward. But she didn't know Edward's love for Bella. This is also Edward's fault. He gave Tanya more attention than he normally did. He didn't know how many times I got visions of Bella doing something to provoke the Volturi. I fucking hate this. This family won't be complete if she leaves. Edward if your reading my mind then listen. YOU HAVE TO FUCKING FIX THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS IS YOUR AND TANYA'S FAULT. BELLA IS LEAVING BECAUSE OF YOUR ACTIONS. AND I FUCKING HATE YOU AND TANYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**

* * *

JPOV**

All these emotions are driving me crazy. Everyone is either feeling sad, confused, hatred, loss, or pain. Edward and Bella's feelings are the worst ones. Bella feels sadness and pain. Edward feels sad, confused, loss, and pain. But Edward is the one who made this happen. He hung out with Tanya since she arrived. Bella was kicked to the side. I hated her feelings every time Edward or Tanya walked into the room. I can't stand it anymore. Alice is pissed off at Edward mostly. Actually everyone is except Tanya. Oh well. Edward has to make things right.

**

* * *

RPOV**

I knew it! I knew it! I FUCKING KNEW IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That asshole said he wouldn't hurt Bella. But he's been hurting her since that bitch came her to visit. Bella hasn't been herself because Tanya and Edward started hanging out more. But I know that he's gonna fall in love with a girl with brown hair and a better body than me. Why couldn't Bella grow more. She could be with edward and do all the things adults do. I can't believe I'm saying this. Edward, you need to make things right with Bella. Please I'm begging you. We need her to complete the family.

**

* * *

EMPOV**

I'm about to kick Eddie's ass. Bellsie isn't suppose to leave us. We have to be a happy family. Ha! I just thought of the Barney remix song. I hate you. You hate me. Let's get together and kill Eddie. With a punching, and a stabbing, and a kicking, and a swinging. Won't you say that Eddie is gay. I'm AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I like to move it....move it. I like move it.....move it. I like to.....UGH!!!!! I crack myself up.

**

* * *

EPOV**

Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie are right. Emmett not so much. I've been doing all these stuff and didn't notice. Bella's been hurting because of me. I looked at her. She was looking at her sister. I read Angela's mind. I saw their stuff in their cars that were in the garage. Angela and Bella started to walk to the garage. This is my only chance. I grabbed Bella and took her to her room. She was struggling against me. I put her down on her bed. She glared at me.

"Bella, we need to talk." I started.

"What do you want?" Bella spat.

"Why are you leaving?"

"Were you too busy thinking about your percious Tanya that you didn't hear what I said?"

"I know what you said. She isn't mine."

"That's not what it looked like a couple of minutes ago."

"What you saw in their was nothing. It meant nothing to me." I said.

"Edward thats bullshit. I saw how into it you were. You practically screwed her with your door wide open for everyone to see." Bella accused.

"It was a last kiss."

"So you admitt it."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I already told you why."

"Don't fucking give me that crap. I know that your lying. All you do is lie to me. And me only. I have no clue who you are anymore. You've changed so much."

"I FUCKING CHANGED BECAUSE OF YOU. HOW I ACT AND LOOK IS BECAUSE OF YOU. YOU DID THIS TO ME. EVERYTHING YOU FUCKING DID MADE ME THIS WAY. YOUR THE ONE THE FUCKING CHANGED. EVERY SINCE THAT BITCH CAME ALONG, YOU'VE BEEN IGNORING ME."

"No no no no no. I haven't been ignoring. YOUR THE ONE IGNORING ME."

"THAT'S BECAUSE I LOVE YOU."

"Bella....I......Bella?"

Bella was shaking. That's when two ear peircing screams filled the house. Bella fell to the ground holding herself together. I picked her up and laid her on the bed. I guess she's going threw this again. I just hope it'll end soon. I need to tell her I love her as well.

* * *

**Lots of drama**

**Whats happening to Bella?**

**Will Bella still love Edward when she wakes up?**

**Will Edward have to fight for her?**

**Are the Cullens gonna help?**

**Are you gonna review?**

**I'll update soon.**


	8. Thirteen and Memories Of Being A Family

**Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight......................

* * *

**

**BPOV**

I can't deal with this pain. It hurted more than the first and second time. Angela and I never liked feeling like this. But we can't do anything. I'm really embarrassed right now. What kind of person faints after telling someone you love them? Answer. Me and Angela. She fainted in front of Ben. At least he shows her attention. Not like Edward. He rather hang out with Tanya. I hate her so much. I felt a warm hand on my cheek. I wonder who's here with me. Maybe its Rosalie. She's always protecting my from everything. Except Edward.

"Bella love please open your eyes." A velvet voice pleaded.

Why is Edward here? Why did he call me his love?

"I'm sorry for everything I put you threw. I had no idea. If your hearing this, I want you to know I love you too. I always have. Since the day I saw you in Volterra. This family won't be complete if you leave. The family is a mess right now. Alice isn't hyper. Emmett isn't making stupid remarks. Rosalie hasn't looked in the mirror since the day you annouced your departure. Jasper is hopeless. Esme and Carlisle are deciding how to make you stay. I...........I can't do anything. I'm a mess. I need you here so much. Please open your eyes."

I felt his weight leave the bed. I knew that my transformation was finished. I opened my eyes. I was shocked at the scene in front of me. Edward was kissing Tanya on the lips. Thats was it. I can't take anymore of this. He lied to me. This was only for his family. He never wanted me to wake up. Everyone knew I love Edward, so they used him to wake me up. I hate this. I hate all of my family. I should've never trusted them. Rosalie changed so much. Well fuck them. Now I know that I don't love Edward anymore. Angela is the only one I trust. I sat up. I saw myself in the mirror. I have a 13 year old body now. 3 more years and I'm 16. My hair was longer and darker. My lips were a little bit bigger. My flat chest looked like about a size 36 B. My legs were longer. I had curves in my body. Can't wait until I'm 16. I heard two gasp behind me. Great! The teenagers are done sucking. I have to sing a song to gain my powers. Hope Angela's awake. I can't do this without her. I began to sing.

**

* * *

(Nas Ne Dogonyat by T.a.T.u. I needed a song in a different language.)**

**Bella**

_Nas ne dogonyat..._

**Angela**

_Tol'ko Skazhe _

_Dal'she nas dvoye _

_Tol'ko ogni _

_Aerodroma _

_My ubezhim _

**Bella**

_Nas ne Dogonyat _

_Dal'she ot nikh _

_Dal'she ot doma _

_Noch' provodnik _

_Spryach' nashi teni _

**Bella and Angela**

_Za oblaka _

_Za oblakami _

_Nas ne naydut _

_Nas ne izmenyat _

_Im ne dostat _

_Zvezdy rukami _

_Nyebo uronit _

_Noch' na ladoni _

_Nas ne dogonyat _

_Nas ne doganyat _

_Nyebo uronit _

_Noch' ne ladoni _

_Nas ne dogonyat _

_Nas ne dogonyat _

**Bella**

_Nas ne dogonyat _

**Angela**

_My ubezhim _

_Vse budet prosto _

_Noch' upadet _

_Nebo uronit _

_I pustota na perekrestkakh _

**Bella**

_I pustota nas ne dogonyat _

_Ne govori, im ne ponyatno _

_Tol'ko be nikh _

_Tol'ko ne nimo _

_Luchshe nikak _

**Bella and Angela**

_No ne obratno _

_Tol'ko ne s nemi _

_Tol'ko ne s nemi _

_Nas ne dogonyat... _

_Nebo uronit _

_Noch' na ladoni _

_Nas ne dogonyat _

_Nas ne dogonyat _

_Nebo uronit _

_Noch' na ladoni _

_Nas ne dogonyat _

_Nas ne dogonyat _

_Nas ne dogonyat'

* * *

_

"Bella-" I cut Edward off.

"I don't want to hear it. Just go back to sucking faces with this bitch." I spat.

"What the hell is your problem?" Tanya sneered.

I got up from the bed and turned to them. Edward had a shocked expression on his face. Tanya had a pissed off expression. Wow! That's all I can say.

"My problem is with you."

"What did I do?"

"EVERYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Like?"

"You ruined my life when you showed up. I was happy. My family was happy. But you had to follow my sister and ruin everything. This happy family has been messed up because you took Edward away from us. We barley saw him. He acted like you were more important than his family."

"That's not true!" Edward screamed.

"Well thats not my fault. I have to go find my sister. Why don't you screw yourselves? Its obvious you want me gone." I said.

I left the room. I saw Angela at the end of the hall way. I walked over to her. She smiled when she saw me.

"I have been looking for you EVERYWHERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Can you believe this! We're 13 now. Aren't you-what's wrong?" Angela said.

"I just figured out that I don't love Edward anymore." I said.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Everyone screamed.

I ran downstairs. My family and the Denali's faces were in pure shock. I heard three set of footsteps running downstairs. I felt Edward's presence behind me. What does he want now?

"Are you serious?" Edward asked quietly.

I turned to him "Yes I am serious."

"But why?"

"I knew that I didn't love you anymore when you hung out with Tanya. I knew I didn't love you when you kissed Tanya. I know noe that I don't love you cause you broke my heart a million times for the past three years."

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

"I can't. There's no point. Angela and I have to leave."

"You weren't kidding?" Jasper, Emmett, Kate, and Irina asked.

"No." Angela and I said.

"You can stay here and be a family with us." Esme offered.

"We can't. What part of we have duties don't you understand?" Angela scoffed.

"So that's it? You're just gonna leave?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes." I said.

Rosalie came up to me. She had a hurt expression on her face. I knew I shouldn't have grown attached. But what can I do? She saved me when I was little.

"I saved you from the Volturi. I let you come home with us. We took care of you. You complete this family. ANd this is how you repay us? By leaving with your sister."

"You wouldn't understand."

"Well I don't want to understand. Just leave. Don't ever show your fucking face her ever again. You'll be forgotten just like that."

I stared at her. I knew they lied the whole time but I didn't believe it. They hated me from the start. I fucking hate life now. Nothing is ever gonna be right again. I saw Angela glare at her family. Its over now.

"Angela you were right." I said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Angela asked.

"That getting attached to a family is a waste of time. And that'll end up getting you hurt."

"Well everyone. I hope you guys have a fucking good life. Because one day you'll need us and we won't help. Go to hell and fuck yourselves to death. You are the only vampires who don't have a heart or soul."

With that, we ran to our cars. Everything our parents said was the truth. Now we're leaving what we once called our families and mates. Its better the way.

**

* * *

EPOV**

We all stayed quiet. I can't believe the reason I life for is gone. Rosalie really crossed the line.

"What have I done?" Rosalie asked herself.

"You drove her away. IF YOU WEREN'T BEING YOUR BITCHY SELF THEN BELLA WOULD BE HERE." Alice screamed.

"She's running away from her problems. What did you expect?"

"No she's not."

"Then why did she leave?"

"Because.........I can't tell you. She told me not to."

"What do you mean Alice." Everyone asked.

"Bella and Angela are joining the Volturi." Alice said quietly.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Esme asked.

"When did she say this?" Jasper asked.

"Is that why she left?" Emmett asked.

"Are you telling the truth?" The Denali's asked.

"Is there more?" Rosalie asked.

"ENOUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Carlisle screamed.

Everyone became quiet. I didn't say anything at all. I ran upstairs and took a DVD of the family at Christmas time. I ran back downstairs. Everyone looked at me. I went over to the DVD player and put the disc in. I sat back down and pressed play. No one said anything. The screen showed us in the Christmas decorated living room. Bella was next to me with her green guitar Jasper gave her. She started to play.

**

* * *

(Everything Burns by Ben Moosy ft. Anastacia. Good mood music.)**

**Bella**

_She sits in her corner _

_Singing herself to sleep _

_Wrapped in all of the promises _

_That no one seems to keep _

_She no longer cries to herself _

_No tears left to wash away _

_Just diaries of empty pages _

_Feelings gone astray _

_But she will sing _

**Bella and Edward**

_Till everything burns _

_While everyone screams _

_Burning in their lies _

_Burning my dreams _

_All of this hate _

_And all of this pain _

_I'll burn it all down _

_As my anger reigns _

_Till everything burns _

**Bella**

_Ooh, oh _

**Edward**

_Walking through life unnoticed _

_Knowing that no one cares _

_Too consumed in their masquerade _

_No one sees her there _

_And still she sings _

**Bella and Edward**

_Till everything burns _

_While everyone screams _

_Burning in their lies _

_Burning my dreams _

_All of this hate _

_And all of this pain _

_I'll burn it all down _

_As my anger reigns _

_Till everything burns _

_Everything burns _

_(Everything burns) _

_Everything burns _

_Watching it all fade away _

_(All fade away) _

_Everyone screams _

_Everyone screams _

_(Watching it all fade away) _

_Oooh, ooh _

_(While everyone screams) _

_Burning down lies _

_Burning my dreams _

_(All of this hate) _

_And all of this pain _

_I'll burn it all down _

_As my anger reigns _

_Till everything burns _

_(Everything burns) _

_Watching it all fade away _

_(Oooh, ooh) _

_(Everything burns) _

_Watching it all fade away

* * *

_

Then Bella went over to the piano and I grabbed the guitar. She started to play a melody she learned to write.

**

* * *

(Need You Now by Lady Antebellum.)**

**Bella**

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor_

_Reachin' for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore_

**Bella and Edward**

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

**Bella**

_For me it happens all the time_

**Bella and Edward**

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now_

_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now_

_And I don't know how I can do without_

_I just need you now_

**Edward**

_Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door_

_Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before_

**Bella and Edward**

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

**Edward**

_For me it happens all the time _

**Bella and Edward**

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now_

_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now_

_And I don't know how I can do without_

_I just need you now_

**Edward**

_woah woaaah._

**Bella and Edward**

_Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothin' at all_

**Bella**

_It's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you now_

**Edward**

_And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now_

**Bella and Edward**

_And I don't know how I can do without _

_I just need you now_

_I just need you now_

**Bella**

_Ooo, baby, I need you now

* * *

_

The video ended. Everyone was smiling and dry sobbing. I was about to turn it off when something came on the screen. It was Bella with Rosalie and Alice in punk rock outfits. They each were with an instruments. Alice with bass guitar, Bella with guitar, and Rosalie with drums. They started to play a rock melody.

**

* * *

(I Love Playing With Fire by The Runaways.)**

**Alice**

_My one and only shining star said_

_Stick with me and I'll take you far_

_Your eyes are sparkling with teenage fire_

_I'll satisfy your made desires cause_

_I love playing with fire_

_And I don't wanna get burned_

_I love playing with fire_

_And I don't think I'll ever learn_

**Rosalie**

_My heart is aching to see you play_

_And I can't wait till another day_

_The way you shake me is really hot_

_You know how to use what you got_

_I love playing with fire_

_And I don't wanna get burned_

_I love playing with fire_

_And I don't think I'll ever learn_

**Bella**

_Acting tough with looks that kill_

_You got me going and I can't stand still_

_My arms are dying to hold ya tight_

_You're my little dark dynamite you know_

_I love playing with fire_

_And I don't wanna get burned_

_I love playing with fire_

_And I don't think I'll ever learn

* * *

_

The song ended. That's when the video ended. I got up and turned it off. Knowing that we won't hear and see her anymore. This is all our faults. Mostly mine. I hope I see her soon. We all do.

* * *

**Oh snap!**

**I'm mean.**

**But don't worry.**

**Bella will return.**

**Will Edward be with Tanya?**

**Is Alice telling the truth?**

**Will you review this story?**

**I'll update soon.**


	9. 100 Years Later We Meet Again

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.......................

* * *

**

**AnPOV**

_**100 years later**_

Its been a long time since we left our familes and mates. Bella and I have grown into our 16 year old body. But there was a huge different between us now. My hair was up to my upper back. My lips were small. My breasts were a size 34 B. My ass was a size 5. But Bella had a model's body. Her hair was up to her waist. Her lips were fuller. Her breasts were a size 36 D. Her ass was a size 3. The only thing we had in common was that we were skinny. But I was happy with myself. I mean Bella had a better body but I rather have an average body. We were living in Boston, Massechusetts. Bella was out getting our plane tickets. We were heading back to Forks. Bella didn't want to because Edward still lives there. 75 years ago, Emmett and Jasper found us hunting in Virginia. Man did Bella freak out. But after talking for a while, we all came to an agreement. None of the other Cullens knew where we were. Neither did the Denali's. Emmett and Jasper came to visit us from time to time. When I asked how everyone was doing, I went depressed.

_

* * *

~Flashback~_

_I was in the living room with Bella. She was writing a new song called "Decode". It sounded good so far. Bella still feels a little hurt of what Edward did. I know that she hasn't fully gotten over him. I know she still loves him but denies it. There was a knock on the door. Bella didn't make a move to get it so I did. I went to open it and saw Emmett and Jasper._

_"Hey Cullens." I greeted._

_"Whoa Angela! What happened to you?" Emmett whistled._

_"We had our last transformation."_

_"You look like a teenager now. Is Bella like this too?" Jasper said._

_"Not exactly."_

_"What do you mean?" Emmett asked._

_"We don't look like twins anymore." I said._

_Emmett and Jasper ran to the living room. I shut the door and went to join them. They're mouths were wide open. I chuckled. _

_"B-Bella?" Jasper asked._

_Bella looked over to see Jasper and Emmett. She smiled at them. She put her guitar down and got up. I heard Emmett and Jasper gasp. Bella walked over to us. I couldn't stop chuckling at them. She just stood in front of them. _

_"Hey Jazz. Hey Em." Bella greeted them._

_"DAMN!!!!!!! Where did you get those?" Emmett yelled._

_"Part of the transformation."_

_"You look like a better version of Rosalie."_

_"Better not let Rosalie here that. She'll go monkey on your ass." Jasper joked._

_"Shut up!"_

_"Calm down. Why don't we sit down and talk?" I asked._

_They followed me into the living room. They sat downon the couch. Bella sat where her guitar was. I sat down on the recliner. _

_"So how's everyone?" I broke the silence._

_Jasper and Emmett shared a look. It didn't mean good. I wonder what's going on? Did Edward and Tanya get married? Is Tanya dating Ben? Did Edward leave the family? So many questions ran in my head._

_"Well......um.......everyone's still a mess since you left. Carlisle is always at the hospital. Esme is always in her garden. Alice hasn't shopped. Rosalie has been wearing the same clothes. The Denali's stopped taling to Tanya. Ben has fought with Edward a lot. Saying it was his fault that he drove you guys away. Edward said it was true." Emmett explained._

_"How is Edward?" Bella asked._

_Jasper turned to her "He's not the same. Since you left, he hasn't played the piano. All he does is go into your old room, watch videos we made, listen to your songs, and sob. Edward hasn't hunted either. Emmett and I managed to get him out a couple of times. He's very miserable."_

_"What about Tanya?"_

_"She's been with Edward since you left. We know its a distraction from you. Tanya seems so happy with him. They hold hands, kiss each other, and hug. NO one bothers them at school." Emmett said._

_I looked over to Bella. She had tears streaming down her face. I feel so bad for my sister. She got up and went upstairs. Taking her guitar with her. I heard her enter the music room. It had a piano in it. I wonder what she's gonna play._

_~Flashback ends~

* * *

_

I still feel bad for her. But she agreed that it was time to move on. I heard the front door shut. Speaking of my twin. Bella came in the living room with a gift in her hands. I smiled at her. Tomorrow was our birthday. We always give each other gifts the day before. I grabbed my gift and walked over to her.

"Happy Birthday." We said to each other.

We handed each other our gifts. I ripped open my gift. It was the new skateboard that cost about 57,000 dollars. I squealed in delight. I saw Bella open her gift. She looked at her 54,000 dollar rollerblades. She squealed too. We decided to go to Forks in our private jet. All our stuff was in there. All we needed was our tickets and passport. Our bookbags too but that could've gone with the other stuff. We ran all the way to the airport. We went threw security and all that shit people always go threw. Bella and I got on the plane. It would take us about 7 hours to get there. I was playing every guitar hero ever made the whole plane ride. Bella was with her guitar. I heard her strumming some cords. She's been working on a lot of songs she never finished when we were kids. Then I heard the one song that she wrote for me.

**

* * *

(Heart-Shaped Box by Evanescence. Its originally by Nirvana.)**

_She eyes me like a pisces when I am weak_

_I've been locked inside your Heart-Shaped box for weeks_

_I've been drawn into your magnet tar pit trap_

_I wish I could eat your cancer when you turn back _

_Hey! Wait!_

_I've got a new complaint_

_Forever in debt to your priceless advice_

_Hey! Wait!_

_I've got a new complaint_

_Forever in debt to your priceless advice_

_Your advice_

_Meat-eating orchids forgive no one just yet_

_Cut myself on angel's hair and baby's breath_

_Broken hymen of your highness I'm left black_

_Throw down your umbilical noose so I can climb right back_

_Hey! Wait!_

_I've got a new complaint_

_Forever in debt to your priceless advice_

_Hey! Wait!_

_I've got a new complaint_

_Forever in debt to your priceless advice_

_Your advice _

_Your advice _

_Your advice

* * *

_

I smiled at her. I always loved her voice and songs. The plane landed after a while. We got our stuffs and ran to our new house. All day we spent organizing our things. This house was much bigger than the Cullens and our old houses combined. Bella went straight to the music room. I sat down and heard her play some melodies. She turned to look at me.

"What song do you wanna hear?" Bella asked.

"The Last Song I'm Wasting On You." I said.

She nodded and began to play.

**

* * *

(The Last Song I'm Wasting On You by Evanescence.)**

_Sparkling grey,_

_They're my own veins._

_Any more than a whisper,_

_Any sudden movement of my heart._

_And I know, I know I'll have to watch them pass away_

_Just get through this day_

_Give up your way, you could be anything,_

_Give up my way, and lose myself, not today_

_That's too much guilt to pay_

_Sickened in the sun_

_You dare tell me you love me_

_But you held me down and screamed you wanted me to die_

_Honey you know, you know I'd never hurt you that way_

_You're just so pretty in your pain_

_Give up my way, and I could be anything_

_I'll make my own way_

_Without your senseless hate... hate... hate... hate._

_So run, run, run_

_And hate me, if it feels good._

_I can't hear your screams anymore_

_You lied to me_

_But I'm older now_

_And I'm not buying baby_

_Demanding my response_

_Don't bother breaking the door down_

_I found my way out_

_And you'll never hurt me again.

* * *

_

We spent the whole day playing songs and instruments. It was our birthday today. And the first day of school. This is gonna be a disaster.

**

* * *

EPOV**

She's been gone for 100 years. 100 years of pure torture. 100 years she didn't love me. 100 years that I choose to date Tanya. Bella wasn't coming back. She never will. Angela and her joined the Volturi. Ben always blamed me for it. It was my fault anyway. I sighed as it was morning again. School again. Alice saw 2 new students coming to school today. Female vampires. That's what I need. More females throwing themselves at me. It was bad enough that I had Tanya. We didn't have sex. I wasn't going to give her my virginity. It belonged to Bella.

"Edward lets go!" Tanya whinned.

"Where's Emmett and Jasper?" I asked.

Alice and Rosalie shrugged. Emmett and Jasper have been leaving a lot. I don't trust them. Sometimes they'll come home when everyone except Tanya and me are hunting. A smell of women on them. We argued about it over and over again. We came to an agreement. I couldn't say anything to Rosalie and Alice if I told them that what I really felt about Tanya.

"We are here. Sorry." Jasper grumbled.

Where's Ben, Irina, and Kate?" I asked again.

"Sorry. We had to find Ben's phone." Kate said.

We ran to my car and drove off. I was about to park when a blue lamborgini cut me off. My family gasped. The car was so nice. I parked right next to it. Emmett and Jasper immediately got out of the car. We followed them. They were smiling about something. Alice and Rosalie were confused. The doors of the lamborgini opened. The new students got out. Jasper and Emmett ran up to them and hugged them. I heard gasp around me. So these were the women they went to visit. But what happened next surprised me. It surprised all of us.

"Angela, Bella its so nice to see you again. Happy Birthday!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Emmett and Jasper said in unison.

* * *

**Oh snap!**

**Bella returns!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Will Edward fight for Bella?**

**Is Bella gonna give Edward a chance?**

**Will Tanya let Edward go?**

**Are you gonna review this story?**

**I'll update soon.**

**. O.0 *_***


	10. You and Take Me Or Leave Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...............

* * *

**

**APOV**

Oh my god! Oh my god! OH MY FREAKING GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BELLA'S BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I can't believe this. She's finally home. And she looks like the 16 year old girl from my vison! I can't wait until Edward dumps Tanya. I still hate him for driving Bella away. I saw Edward staring at her and Tanya glaring at her. Oh this is gonna be fun.

* * *

**RPOV**

Bella's back. I felt the guilt come back to me. All those things I said to Bella. They weren't true. I didn't mean them. I was being a bitch like always. Emmett and Jasper seemed so happy to see them again. Is that where they went? To visit Bella and Angela? I'm ok with Emmett visiting only them. If it was another woman then we would have a problem. HOLY SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! She has a better body then me. Angela and Bella don't look like each other at all. Tanya was glaring at Bella. This bitch shouldn't get in the way again. I finally realized that Edward and Bella are meant to be. Edward better not mess things up again. I'm trusting him to get Bella back to us.

* * *

**BePOV**

My Angela is back. I can't believe after 100 years, she's here again. And as a 16 year old too. Angela looked even more beautiful then before. I have to make sure Edward doesn't screw things up with Bella. If he does, I'm gonna beat his ass. I can't have Angela leaving me again.

* * *

**TPOV**

FUCKING BITCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! After 100 years, Bella has to come back. Edward agreed to date me since she wasn't coming back. I thought she was with the Volturi? Lying whore. I'll make sure Edward is properly satified. All I need to do is wear a skimpy outfit and Edward is all mine.

* * *

**EPOV**

I must be dreaming. Bella isn't really here. She's still with the Volturi. But since vampires can't sleep, its all real. Bella looked ever more beautiful and sexier than ever. Her breats were so big. Her ass was the right size. And she looked about 16 or 17. I need her back in my life. But I know Tanya won't let go this time. Bella was still in Emmett's embrace. I wanted to rip his arms and body off. I heard Jasper chuckle at me. I rolled my eyes. Tanya grabbed my face and kissed me. This is not what I wanted to happen.

"Well I see that the whore and the cheater are getting comfy." Angela said.

I broke away from Tanya. My family, Angela, and Ben were staring at me. And so was Bella. She had no emotion on her face. I felt sad that I didn't see love in her eyes. I'm so fucking stupid.

"Sorry. Tanya was being possesive again." I said.

"More like being a blonde ass whore." Someone muttered.

"WHO THE FUCK JUST SAID THAT?" Tanya screamed.

"I did." Her voice rang.

"Just because you came back doesn't mean that I'll instantly be nice to you. Yes I did feel bad before. But now Edward choose me to be his mate. You lost your chance Bella. So deal with it."

"I don't care if you have Edward. He means nothing to me anymore. Neither do you. I just want both of you and Rosalie to stay out of my way."

Bella walked to the office. Angela was staring at us in pure hate. Tanya was smirking at all this. Why the fuck did I ever choose her? And she's not my mate. Bella is. I hate my life now.

"The slut is gone now. Eddie lets get back to what we were doing."

"Tanya?" Angela asked.

"Yes my dear sister?" Tanya answered.

"Demetri asked when are you going back to give him what he wants again?"

Tanya stayed quiet. Oh hell no! If she's been cheating on me, she's going back to where she came from. I looked at her. My family's thoughts were towards me but mostly Tanya. They were right. Tanya planned all of this. She never felt sorry for what she to Bella. She made me kiss her and knew that Bella would see us. How can I be so blind all this time?

"You filthy slut. I should've known that you would do this to me. But I didn't listen. I really believed you changed. I want you out of my life. For good. Forever. It'll be as if you never existed." I spat at her.

"I'm sorry but Demetri wants Bella. I had to do it for my family. He threatened to kill them. I should've told Aro but I was too scared."

"Its true." Alice said.

"How would you know?" Rosalie asked.

"I can see the future. Duh!"

"Well What do we do now?" Emmett asked.

"Tanya, go home. Tell your family the truth. Go to the Volturi and tell Aro what Demetri made you do." I demanded.

Tanya nodded and ran out of the parking lot. My family, Angela, Ben, and I were planning how to get Bella back to us. We found out what her schedule was. She had the same classes as me and Alice. Today was gonna be a long day. I want Bella to be with me. I hope this works.

* * *

**BPOV**

The pain was unbearable. It hurt much worse than venom. I knew in my heart that I stilled love Edward. But he's with Tanya. I blew my chance with him. At least he's happy. I walked into music class. I saw the Cullens, my sister, and Ben in the class. Great! Just what I need. I sat next to my sister. She smiled at me. I smiled a sad smile. I heard the teacher start talking. Mrs. Buonaspina was very sweet and nice. I was to busy thinking about Edward that I didn't hear her say my name. Angela nudged me.

"Sorry." I said.

"Its alright dear. Since you are the only one who auditioned to sing. Would you please sing us a song?" Mrs. Buonaspina said.

"Sure."

I got up and stood in front of the class. I took in a deep breath.

"Can I sing a song I wrote?" I asked.

"You write songs?" Mrs. Buonaspina asked in amazment.

"Yes."

"Then please grant us a song you have written."

**

* * *

(You by Amy Lee. I love this song. I'm changing two parts of the lyrics)**

_The words have been drained from this pencil _

_Sweet words that I want to give you _

_And I can't sleep _

_I need to tell you _

_Goodnight _

_When we're together, I feel perfect _

_When I'm pulled away from you, I fall apart _

_All you say is sacred to me _

_Your eyes are so brown_

_I can't look away _

_As we lay in the stillness _

_You whisper to me _

_Bella, marry me _

_Promise you'll stay with me _

_Oh you don't have to ask me _

_You know you're all that I live for _

_You know I'd die just to hold you _

_Stay with you _

_Somehow I'll show you _

_That you are my night sky _

_I've always been right behind you _

_Now I'll always be right beside you _

_So many nights I cried myself to sleep _

_Now that you love me, I love myself _

_I never thought I would say this _

_I never thought there'd be _

_You

* * *

_

When I finished my song, everyone in the room was crying. Edward had pain filled eyes. Mrs. Buonaspina clapped with the whole class. I took a bow and sat down.

"That was beautiful. Have you written any other songs?" Mrs. Buonaspina commented.

"Yes I have. My sister and I wrote it together." I said.

"May you sing it to us?"

"Sure." We said in unison.

We got up and stood in front of the class. I looked at her and she looked at me. I know what she was thinking. It was so obvious. This song was the funniest song we ever wrote. I took a deep breath and began to sing.

**

* * *

(Take Me Or Leave Me by RENT.)**

**Bella**

_Every single day,_

_I walk down the street_

_I hear people say 'Baby so sweet'_

_Ever since puberty_

_Everybody stares at me_

_Boys_

_Girls _

_I can't help it baby_

_So be kind and don't lose your mind_

_Just remember that I'm your baby_

_Take me for what I am_

_Who I was meant to be_

_And if you give a damn_

_Take me baby_

_Or leave me_

_Take me baby or leave me_

**Bella**

_A tiger in a cage_

_Can never see the sun_

_This diva needs her stage_

_Baby lets have fun_

_You are the one I choose_

_Folks would kill to fill your shoes_

_You love the lime light to now baby_

_So be mine and don't waste my time_

_Cryin' 'oh honey bear are you still my, my, my baby?'_

_Take me for what I am_

_Who I was meant to be_

_And if you give a damn_

_Take me baby or leave me_

_No way, can I be what i'm not_

_But hey, don't you want your girl hot?_

_Don't fight,_

_Don't loose your head_

_'Cause every night who's in your bed?_

_Who?_

_Who's in your bed?_

**Spoken by Bella**

_Kiss pookie_

**Angela**

_It won't work_

___I_ look before I leap

___I_ love margins and discipline

___I_ make lists in my sleep baby

_Whats my sin?_

_Never quit_

___I_ follow through

___I_ hate mess but I love you

_What do with my improptu baby?_

_So be wise _

_'Cause this girl satisfies_

_You got a prize but don't compomise_

_You're one lucky baby_

**Angela**

_Take me for what i am_

**Bella**

_A control freak_

**Angela**

_Who I was meant to be_

**Bella**

_A snob yet over attentive_

**Angela**

_And if you give a damn_

**Bella**

_A loveable droll geek_

**Angela**

_Take me baby or leave me_

**Bella**

_A anal retentave_

**Both **

_Thats it_

**Angela**

_The straw that breaks my back_

**Both **

_I quit_

**Angela**

_Unless you take it back_

**Both **

_Women_

**Bella**

_What is it about them?_

**Both **

_Can't live with them or without them_

**Both **

_Take me for what I am_

**Angela**

_Who I was meant to be_

**Bella**

_Who I was meant to be_

_And if you give a damn_

**Angela**

_And if you give a damn then_

_Take me baby, or leave me_

**Bella**

_Take me baby, take me or la-la-la-la-la-leave me_

**Both **

_Take me baby or leave me_

**Spoken by both**

_Guess I'm leaving_

_I'm gone_

_

* * *

_

Everyone was laughing and cheering at us. The bell rung. I gathered my stuff and headed to the cafetria. Only to find out that the Cullens also have this period with me. This is gonna be a loooooooooooooooong year.

* * *

**Wow!**

**I'm awesome.**

**Nah I'm kidding.**

**Will Edward's plan work?**

**What is his plan?**

**Is Bella can forgive Edward?**

**Was Tanya telling the truth?**

**Will you review this story?**

**I'll update soon.**

**. o.0 *_* -_-**


	11. Getting Back Together

**Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight.......................

* * *

**

**EPOV**

Bella walked into the cafeteria. She saw us and made a face. I still can't get her song out of my head. Its too painful to hear. Angela and Ben sat down in front of me. I looked to see Angela glaring at Bella. She got up and went over to her. I couldn't hear what they were saying. Bella must have her shield up. I saw them walk over to our table. When they reached the table, I saw Bella looking at the only seat at our table. Next to me. She silently groaned and sat down. Everyone was silent. Emmett decided to break the silence.

"So................if today was tomorrow what was yesterday?" Emmett asked.

"Today." Bella said.

Emmett and Bella had a stare down. This is gonna be funny.

"Correct. If today was next week, what was two days ago?"

"Saturday. Emmett can I ask one?"

"Um sure. I guess."

"If today was tomorrow,add two days, then add four more days. What is the day?" Bella asked

"Um...............Sunday?" Emmett answered.

"No. The answer is Today."

"WHAT?" Emmett screamed.

"Calm down you idiot." Rosalie said.

"But Rosie, that wasn't fair. SHE CHEATED!"

"Actually she didn't" I said.

"You're only saying that because you want to get on her good side." Emmett accused.

"Emmett, she asked if today was tomorrow. What would the day be?" I said.

"Tuesday."

"Correct. Add two more days."

"Thursday."

"Correct. Add four more days." I said in a bored tone.

"Monday. OH! Sorry Bells." Emmett said.

"Don't call me Bells." Bella spat.

"Why? Its always been your nickname. Like Angie."

"Don't call me Angie." Angela spat.

"Stop ganging up on me."

"Go suck a dick instead." Angela and Bella said in unison.

Everyone looked at her with wide eyes. Where did that come from? Angela was glaring at Emmett. What the hell is going on with these two? They turned to look at me. Its creepy when twins are glaring at you. Bella and Angela got up and left. I looked at my family.

"What the hell is with them?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't know. Its like Bella and Angela hate their nicknames now. But the question is why?" Alice said.

"Jasper what were they feeling? Bella didn't have her shield up." I asked.

"They felt anger and pain." Jasper responded.

"Why?" Emmett asked.

"Thats what we're trying to figure out."

"Oh no!" Alice whispered.

We all looked at her. I saw her vision. It wasn't a pretty one either. There was a man standing between Angela and Bella. They were smirking. But the creepy part was that they looked alike and so did their smirks. I also saw my family, Denali's, and I on the ground in pain. Then the Volturi come and try to kill them. But Bella and Angela kill them before they could even try anything. The vision ended. I stared at Alice in shock. What the hell is going on? Who is that man? Why are we on the gound in pain? We told the family about Alice's vision. They were shocked. We started to plan a way to get Bella and Angela back to us. The plan was to get them to fall in love with us again. Apperently Angela doesn't love Ben anymore. I feel guilty about driving Angela away from Ben. All I could do is hope that it works.

**

* * *

BPOV**

I hate being called Bells. It reminds me of my dead father and mother. I'm glad their dead. Angela was somewhere outside on the track. I was in the music room playing the piano. I felt comfort from it. I started to play a song my grandmother played fot me when I was younger. Its called Anywhere.

**

* * *

(Anywhere by Evanescence. Nice peaceful song.)**

_Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me_

_And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free_

_I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you_

_And at sweet night, you are my own_

_Take my hand_

_[CHORUS:]_

_We're leaving here tonight_

_There's no need to tell anyone_

_They'd only hold us down_

_So by the morning light_

_We'll be half way to anywhere_

_Where love is more than just your name_

_I have dreamt of a place for you and I_

_No one knows who we are there_

_All I want is to give my life only to you_

_I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore_

_Let's run away, I'll take you there_

_We're leaving here tonight_

_There's no need to tell anyone_

_They'd only hold us down_

_So by the mornings light_

_We'll be half way to anywhere_

_Where no one needs a reason_

_Forget this life _

_Come with me_

_Don't look back you're safe now_

_Unlock your heart_

_Drop your guard_

_No one's left to stop you_

_Forget this life _

_Come with me_

_Don't look back you're safe now_

_Unlock your heart_

_Drop your guard_

_No one's left to stop you now_

_[Chorus]_

_[Silence]_

_Yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah_

_[Fades out]

* * *

_

I finished the last cord in the song. I felt the presence of someone in the room. I turned to see Edward standing their. I rolled my eyes and turned back around. I heard his footsteps coming towards me. I sighed and played My Immortal. But I was cut off when I felt lips on my neck. It felt so good. I moaned very lowly. Not even a vampire could here it. Edward's hands went to my breasts. I couldn't help moan loud this time. I turned to look at him. He looked at me. I felt the love for him come back to me. In his eyes, I saw love and lust.

"Edward." I whispered.

"Yes my love?" Edward whispered back.

"Kiss me."

And so he did. The kiss started out slowly. Then it began to rise more and more. Edward picked me up and sat me on the piano. The lid shut closed. Hope we didn't break it. His hands unbuttoned my shirt. I did the same. Edward sat back up. He looked down at me.

"Beautiful." I heard him mutter.

I took off his pants. Edward took off my skinny jeans. We looked at each others body. His body was muscular and beautiful. I looked at his chest. He had a six pack. Damn he was gorgous. He unclasped my bra. He took one of my nipples in his mouth. I arched my back and held his head. This felt so good. But then a picture of Tanya and him in the same position came back to me. I pushed Edward away and went to get my clothes. I felt his arm around my waist.

"Why'd you stop?" Edward whispered in my ear.

I turned to look at him "You have a girlfriend. We can't do this. I'm sorry."

"I broke up with Tanya."

"What?"

"I found out that Demetri threathened to kill her family if she didn't drive you away from us. Everything that happened all those years ago was a set up. Tanya never felt gulity. She lied about everything. So I broke up with her. I want you back in my life. Before its too late."

"What do you mean before its too late?"

"Alice saw a vision of you, Angela, and some man that looks like both of you attacking us. I need you back in my life. I want to protect you even if your a vampire. Please take me back." Edward said.

"I still love you, Edward." I said quietly.

"And I still love you, Bella."

He kissed my lips again. I wrapped my arm around his neck. He took off the rest of our clothing. I felt my back hit the wall. Before I knew it, Edward was about to enter me.

"Wait." I said.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked.

"I'm still a virgin. I know that you aren't-" I was cut off.

"Bella, I'm still a virgin. I never gave Tanya my virginity. What made you think that?'

"Because since you were dating her, I assumed that you did."

"I was saving my virginity for you."

"Really?"

"Yes. I wouldn't give it away to someone that I didn't love." Edward explained.

"I want you in me." I said.

Edward entered me. The feeling was so good. We gasped out loud. Then he started moving slowly. I moaned and met his hips.

"Mmmm......feels.......so.....good........Edward." I said.

"Your........so.....tight..........and.....ugh......warm." Edward said.

"H-Harder."

"My........fuck.......pleasure."

Edward moved faster and harder in me. It felt even better now. The sounds in the room was our groans and skin slapping against each other. I felt a tingle in my stomach. I knew what it meant.

"E-Edward...........I'm........gonna.....ah......c-cum."

"Cum..........mmm.......w-w-with me........shit."

I screamed out in pleasure. Edward cummed right after me. I felt his hot liquid fill me. I love being with him in this way. I looked into his eyes. He had a smile on his face.

"That was........" He started.

"Fantastic. Awesome. Splendid." I said.

"All of them. I love you Isabella Swan."

"As I love you Edward Cullen."

We got dressed and fixed the room. Edward and I walked hand in hand over to our family. They all cheered and congradulated us. I saw Angela and Ben holding hands too. I guess I wasn't the only Swan who lost their virginity. We drove over to the Cullens house. I spent the day with Carlisle and Esme. I had fun today. I got Edward and my family back. I went to the meadow Edward found along time ago. I laid down and looked up at the sky.

"What are you doing here by yourself?" Edward asked.

"I wanted to spend alone time." I answered.

"May I lay with you?"

"Yes."

Edward laid next to me and held my hand. We stayed their in pure silence. I was broken out of my thoughts by Edward asking me a question.

"Bella have you ever.........um......?" Edward asked.

"Have I what?" I asked.

"Never mind."

"Come on. Tell me."

"Have you ever thought of me in that way before?"

"Um yes."

"What's with the um?" Edward asked in amusement.

"I.....um.......did something when I thought of you in that way." I said in embarrassment.

"What did you do?"

"I touched myself."

Edward got up and looked at me. His eyes bored into mine. I felt so embarrassed at this moment. Edward leaned down and kissed my lips. I reponded back. He broke the kiss and put his lips at my ear.

"I do the same thing. Everytime I see at fantasy about you."

* * *

**Ha! That's funny.**

**Should Charlie appear in the next chapter?**

**Should Edward and Bella have more lemons?**

**What is gonna happen?**

**Will you review?**

**I'll update soon.**


	12. The Really Charlie Swan

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...**

**

* * *

APOV**

I love fashion. Its in my blood. If I had any. I giggled to myself. Jasper wrapped his arms around my waist. We stayed on the couch watching fashion shows. Rosalie and Emmett were fixing cars. Carlisle was at the hospital. Esme is in the garden. Ben and Angela are upstairs. Bella and Edward are somewhere in the woods. This is how it should be. I was really happy this family is finally complete. Bella and Edward are finally mates. So are Angela and Ben. Nothing can go wrong. I heard a crash upstairs. We all ran to see what it was. The noise was coming from Emmett and Rosalie's room. I would say it was them screwing again but their standing behind Carlisle and Esme. I opened the door to see Angela and Bella attacking Ben and Edward. I gasped when I saw the same man from my vision.

**

* * *

RPOV**

No. No. No. No. NO! This can't be happening. I thought he was died. Charlie Swan was killed when Angela was transformed. Or did the creator transform Charlie too? I will kill him. Bella and Angela need to be safe. I looked to see Edward and Ben going over to them. What is going on? I saw Bella grab Edward's hand and kissed him. Angela did the same thing with Ben. They're eyes all turned amber. I can't believe they turned against us.

"Angelina, Isabella, Edward, and Ben attack the Cullens." Shouted Charlie

"Attack us? We didn't do anything." Alice said.

"We can discuss this without using any form of violence." Carlisle said.

"I have no patience to talk. Kids attack them now." Charlie commanded.

"Please don't." said Esme.

"Just give up and let us kill you." Threatened Ben.

"Shut up! Cullens never give up." Screamed Jasper.

"Son calm down." Carlisle said.

"Rosalie." Emmett whispered.

"Yeah?" I whispered back.

"Try to get Bella to listen to you."

"Bella please listen."

"Why should I? You took everything away from me. Edward had to date Tanya cause you drove me away. Angela had to leave Ben cause you also drove her away. All this is happening cause you were such a selfish bitch. You can't stand to see anyone else happy except you." Bella yelled.

"That's not true." said Emmett

"Really? So you didn't have to hold back Rosalie from slapping me?"

"You know that was an accident." Alice said.

"Sure. Rosalie wanted to send Bella back to the Volturi cause she didn't like her attitude." Angela spat

"Bella please don't do this. You'll regret it." I said.

"Why is she gonna regret it? You didn't regret anything you said to me or Bella. You always want things to go your way. You choose everything for people. No one can decide anything because you have to have a perfect family. Well stop dreaming cause you know its not gonna happen. Why don't you just go jump in a hole and die? Or better yet go to the Volturi and ask for death. Life would be so much better with you gone from her. You'll always be a cold hearted bitch to us. Nothing can change that. Absolutely nothing." Edward said.

I looked at all of them. They were all smiling. They didn't care. What has Charlie done? I ran away as fast as I can. I don't know where I was going. But I know I have to get away from here.

**

* * *

AnPOV**

I feel so bad about this. Bella and I said really mean things to the Cullens. Especially Rosalie. Edward isn't happy either. Bella was comforting Edward. I knew it wasn't working. So did Ben and Bella. I was on Ben's lap. He was playing with my hair. The door shot right open. We all stood. Oh joy! Here comes our father.

"Angelina what did you just say?" Charlie asked.

"I said 'Oh Joy! Here comes our father.' " I spoke

"Really? Cause you made it sound like you dreaded me coming here. Are you gonna start disrespecting me?"

"No father. I'm sorry. It'll never happen again."

"Good. Isabella."

"Yes father?" Asked Bella.

"What is the name of that girl with strawberry blonde hair?" Asked Charlie.

"Um...Edward knows."

"Edward?"

"Her name is Tanya Denali. Why?" Edward said.

"She tricked you. Tanya was the one who killed the human that the Volturi thought that Isabella killed. The Volturi sent her to keep an eye on her. That's why I've been trying to find you. Angela the man who you lived with when you were small was actually from the Volturi. The day after your births, I was taken away to hiding. I did leave a note to tell you what was happening." Charlie explained.

"Father?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"You didn't leave us a note."

"What? That's impossible...you're damnable mother."

"What do you mean father?" Bella asked.

"You're mother is the reason why the Volturi are after you. Why didn't I think about this before. All that I remember is that she would always say that she'll put you two up for adoption or have an abortion. I almost laid a hand on her. But I never did. Isabella sing a very depressing song."

**

* * *

(Good Enough by Evanescence. I love this song.)**

_Under your spell again._

_I can't say no to you._

_Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand._

_I can't say no to you._

_Shouldn't let you torture me so sweetly._

_Now I can't let go of this dream._

_I can't breathe but I feel..._

_Good enough,_

_I feel good enough for you._

_Drink up sweet decadence._

_I can't say no to you,_

_And I've completely lost myself, and I don't mind._

_I can't say no to you._

_Shouldn't let you conquer me completely._

_Now I can't let go of this dream._

_Can't believe that I feel..._

_Good enough,_

_I feel good enough._

_It's been such a long time coming, but I feel good._

_And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall._

_Pour real life down on me._

_'Cause I can't hold on to anything this good enough._

_Am I good enough for you to love me too?_

_So take care what you ask of me,_

_'cause I can't say no.

* * *

_

When Bella finished her song, two letters appeared. It had our names on it. I opened to see that our father was right. Our mother never wanted half breed children. So she told the Volturi that we were immortal children. I can't believe this. Bella fainted to the ground. We all made sure she was gonna be alright. But the thing is that we don't know if a vampire is fine or not. All we had to do was wait.

**

* * *

BPOV**

I fell into the darkness. It was pretty. I saw my mother and father at a hospital in our hometown. My mother was on the hospital bed panting and breathing heavily. My dad was trying to calm her down. That's when I knew that it was the day that we were born. Then I saw my mother going to the bathroom with a phone in her hands. She closed the door and started dialing. I heard a very familar voice. My mother was calling Aro.

"Is this Aro?" My mother asked.

"Yes this is he." Aro answered.

"Well my husband turned two children into immortals."

"HE DID WHAT?"

"I saw it myself. He threathened to kill me if I told."

"Are you a human?" Aro asked.

"Yes I am." My mother responded.

"What is your husband's name?"

"Charles Swan."

"I knew he would be a problem."

"You know my husband?"

"Know him? I'm the one who changed him. He attacked three Volturi guards then ran away. I didn't think he would be that much of trouble. Is he in his hometown?" Aro said.

"Yes he is. We're at the hospital with the immortal children. Charlie wants the children to attack everyone who's here. Including me. Please come us fast as you can." That was the last thing she said before she hung up.

My mother sighed in relief. She left the bathroom and went back to her hospital room. My father smiled at my mother in pure happiness. She smiled back at him. But he didn't know what she was planning.

I was still in the darkness. I couldn't open my eyes. All these flashbacks are coming back to me. Some were really painful and others not so much. I want to see Edward again. I want to see his beautiful face smiling at me. But will I ever wake up from this nightmare? Please god. Please let me wake up and see my beautiful Edward again. If you don't then kill me right now. If I won't be able to see him then I rather die. Right when I finished saying this, I opened my eyes. And I saw the one person I was not expecting.

* * *

**Who do you think it is?**

**Will Bella find out?**

**Will the Cullens save Bella in time?**

**Is Edward gonna fight alone?**

**Will you review this story?**

**Am I going mad?**

***Laughs***

**I'll update soon.**


	13. The Rise Of The Death Mistress'

**Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight...

* * *

**

**TPOV**

Bella finally opened her eyes. She looked at me in pure shock. I smiled evily at her. Demetri, Felix, Jane, Alec, and I were able to track down Charlie wasn't that hard. Edward and Ben's scents were there too. Making it much easier for us. Alec and Jane attacked Angela and Ben. Demetri and Felix attacked Edward and Charlie. I grabbed Bella and ran to Volterra. So here we are.

"Tanya?" Bella asked.

"Hello Isabella." I smirked.

"W-What are you doing here? Where's Edward?"

"Oh he's here."

"What do you want from me?"

"I want what you took from me."

"What are you- NO DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Bella said.

"Yeah like I'm gonna listen to you. Edward will have a fun time with me. After we're done, he'll forget you." I said.

"That's not possible."

"Isn't it?"

"Y-You don't have a power. Do you?"

"I have the power of erasing memories. I would've used it on Edward but Alice always saw it. Now that Edward is seperated from his family, I can make sure he forgets."

"NO. PLEASE LEAVE HIM ALONE." Bella screamed.

"Goodbye." I said.

"DON'T DO THIS. YOU'LL REGRET IT."

And she was right. I was gonna regret this. For lying to the Volturi. I just hope no one finds out. Time is fuck Edward Cullen.

**

* * *

APOV**

I was sitting on the couch with Jasper. The rest of the family was sitting too. We were watching the news to see what's going on in the world right now. Nothing interesting really. Just political debates and hurricanes. Then a vision hit me. And it wasn't pretty either.

_

* * *

*Vision*_

_Tanya was about to kiss Edward when Bella barged in. Edward pushed Tanya off him and ran to Bella's side. Tanya looked scared. She tried to get up but Bella used her power to hold her down. Tanya was struggling against the lamp that was now squeezing her. Edward did nothing but just stood by Bella._

_"Let go of me you little bitch." Tanya sneered._

_"I don't think so." Bella said._

_"Why not?"_

_"Because you deserve this. You lied to the Volturi. You lied to the Cullens and Denali's. You killed my mother. And you tried to steal Edward from me."_

_"Well it would've worked."_

_"Actually it wouldn't." Edward said._

_And why is that?" Tanya asked._

_"Because Bella always has her shield around me."_

_"Oh. I'm stupid."_

_"And what color is your hair?" Bella asked._

_"Strwaberry blonde. Why?" Tanya said._

_"Really Tanya?" Edward asked._

_"TELL ME!"_

_"Time to go."_

_Bella rose her hand and started a fire. Tanya's eyes widened. She tried to scream but Bella killed her. Tanya's body went into flames. Edward touched Bella's shoulder. She calmed down. He turned her head and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Then the Volturi came in. Bella and Edward got into a defensive crouch. _

_*Vision ends*

* * *

_

I shot right up. Oh my god! We need to go to Italy or Edward and Bella will die. I felt Jasper trying to calm me down but it wasn't woorking.

"Alice whats wrong?" Jasper asked.

"Edward and Bella are gonna die." I whispered.

"WHAT?" Everyone screamed.

"I had a vision. Tanya lied to us. She was the one who killed the human. It wasn't Bella. The Volturi are only attacking Bella because of Tanya."

"That bitch is gonna pay." Kate and Irina said.

"How could she do this to us? Her own family." Carmen asked.

"Tell us what happened." Carlisle said.

"The day that Bella and Angela came back was the day Tanya left to the Volturi." Emmett said.

"Tanya revealed saying that Demetri was gonna kill her family if she didn't drive Bella away from the Cullens. Edward broke up with Tanya and told her to go." Jasper continued.

"Tanya said she would tell you guys first then go to the Volturi to tell Aro." Rosalie finished.

The Denali's had a confused expression on their faces. They looked so betrayed. Tanya was the only person who kept Kate and Irina together. They couldn't believe that they're sister would do this to them and us. Now I know that Tanya never told her family.

"So all of you never knew about this?" I asked.

"No." Eleazar said.

"Nope." Irina and Kate said.

"Not really." Carmen said.

I didn't trust them. They are Tanya's family. How I wish Edward was here. Then we would know that they're lying. We all got our passports and ran to our cars. We drove really fast to theairport. I asked for our privetjet. The lady nodded and let us threw. The plane wasn't going fast enough. It was making us all anxious. Please let us get to Edward and Bella on time.

**

* * *

ARPOV**

Tanya had warned me that Alice Cullen will have a vision about this. I prepared the guards to attack. None of this would've happened if Charlie Swan didn't change these girls. But I can't help but look how similiar they are. Sometimes I think Renee Swan liedto me. The doors flew open. The Cullens and Denali's were standing there with angry expressions. I didn't expect Tanya's family either. This may be a problem.

"Ah. My dear Cullens and Deanli's. May I ask why you are here?" I said.

"Cut the crap Aro." Esme said.

We all stared at Esme Cullen. She wasn't one for using bad language. It surprised us all. We all snapped out of it.

"Where are Edward and Bella?" Asked Emmett.

"Edward is right here. So is Ben." I pointed to where two weak vampires were laying.

The Cullens and Deanli's ran over to them. They glared at me. I laughed. Like glaring will save they're precious twins.

"What have you done?"Eleazar asked.

"I asked them to join they're mates but they declined. They think they're mates are dead. But they are not." I said.

"Where are they?" Carlisle asked.

"Felix, Demetri please bring out our special guests."

Felix and Demetri entered holding Bella and Angela by the arms. They set the girls down. Jane and Heidi came over to them and held their heads up. The Cullens gasped.

"Aro what are doing?" Asked Rosalie.

"I am about to give the world's powerful twins some special blood to turn them against every vampire except us." I explained.

"You can't do that. You'll be breaking your own rule." Kate said.

"Too bad. Alec bring in the blood."

Alec came in with two humans with special blood. He killed them right when he reached the middle of the palace. Bella and Angela smelled the blood and ran after it. The Cullens and Denali's couldn't beileve their eyes. They twins opened their mouth to let the blood into their mouths. The blood filled them. The twins stood up straight. A pink, blue, green, and yellow light surrounded them. It was really bright that I had to shield my eyes. The light was gone. Everyone including me gasped. This was not what I expected. These girls aren't who I wanted. They were more dangerous. The Death Mistress'.

* * *

**Oooooooooooooooo**

**What has Aro done?**

**Will the Cullens and Denali's save Bella and Angela?**

**Is it too late?**

**Will you review?**

**I'll update soon.**


	14. Fights and Plans

**Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight...**

* * *

**EPOV**

What has Aro done? These girls were the most dangerous vampires in the world. The Death Mistress' had killed the vampires who brought them back to life. And since we all are here, we'll all die. Angela was wearing a red tight dress that went to the floor. Her make up was the same color. Bella was totally different. She was wearing a shirt that revealed too much cleavage and ended under her breasts. Then she had a long skirt that went to the floor but it opened in one of the ends. You can see Bella's whole leg cause the opening was almost up to where her panties are. She had black high heels. That was the color of her whole outfit. Black. Her make up was the same except her lips were a blood red. Their eyes weren't soft or innocent. They looked like the eyes of a murderer. And they weren't murderers at all.

"Mistress..." Aro began.

"Aro. Why am I not surprised about this?" Bella asked.

"Excuse me?"

"You have not changed at all." Angela said.

"I'm s-s-sorry for disturbing my-" Aro was cut off.

Bella rose her hand and made Aro fly across the room. Her powers were much stronger now. Angela ran across the room to catch Aro. She caught him by the neck then slammed him to the wall. Bella went over to them. This isn't them. How can we save them now? They're more powerful. I looked over to Ben. He shrugged and looked helpless as me. My family were in shock to see my mate and her sister do this.

"How many times did we tell you to not awaken us from our sleep?" Bella asked.

"M-M-Many times." Aro gulped.

"But you did it anyways." Angela continued.

"B-But I..." Bella slapped Aro.

"Quiet. We did not tell you to speak. Now you have angered us for the last time."

"Why don't you just go back to sleep and leave us alone?" Cauis asked.

Bella and Angela turned around. The rest of the Volturi were scared. They're thoughts were funny. Cauis was now regretting saying those words. I wonder if they are capable of killing the Volturi. Bella ran over to Cauis and grabbed his neck. But what he did next angered Bella really badly. He bit her. Bella was about to attack him when she turned to look at me. I guess I growled out loud. She looked at me as if she was trying to remember. Please remember me love. I need you. Bella was too distracted looking at me that she didn't notice Cauis attacking her. She fell to ground with a big thud. Angela let go of Aro and attacked Cauis but was attacked by Jane. A fight began. Everyone was fighting the Volturi. My family are fighting with Marcus, Jane and Alec. The Denali family and Angela are fighting Heidi, Aro and Cauis. Bella was left alone fighting Felix and Demetri. Bella threw Demetri across the room. Felix was about to grab Bella by the neck put I pushed him away. Bella turned around to see what was happening.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Edward Cullen." I said.

"Edward?"

"Do you remember now?"

"I remember that you were the one that killed my mother and father." Bella screamed.

I stared at her in shock. This isn't happening. Please let this be a dream. But it wasn't. vampires can't sleep. Bella got into a crouch. I was too distracted by her that I didn't see Aro bite Bella in the neck. She froze then fell to the ground. I looked over to my family and the Denali's. They were being held by the guard. Angela was also on the ground. I can't believe this. We were all taken to a room. It looked like a room where you put insane people in. They closed the door. Imprisoning us here.

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

Aro is so stupid. He thinks that he defeated us. This plan is working fine. I looked over to Angela. She smiled at me evily. We pretended to look weak. But its easy to cause we had the powers to look like it. We were thrown into a room. It was really dark in here. They turned on the lights and I gasped. The Cullens and Denali's were there looking at us in shock. Felix and Demetri laughed then left. Angela looked at me. We didn't know what to do. This wasn't part of the plan. We were suppose to be in a seperate room where it would be easier for us to escape. Now we had to come up with a new plan. The Cullens and Denali's need to leave. Angela was reading my thoughts. She agreed with me. It was either escape and leave them behind or sacrifice our lives to let them be free. And it was chosen. We will sacrifice our lives for them. No matter what they say. Angela nodded a little so no one saw it.

"Did Angela just move?" Ben asked out of nowhere.

to him.

We froze. How did he see that? Angela tried not to blink. Neither did I.

"Bella I can hear you're thoughts. Angela's too." Edward said.

I put mu shield around Angela, Edward, and I. Stupid mind reader. Edward chuckled. Angela and I explained the plan to him. He nodded to himself. We decided that we should tell the families that we're alright. I unfroze our bodies. We groaned when we got up. Everyone except Edward gasped. We smiled at them. They ran over to us and hugged us. I looked over to Rosalie. I walked over to her.

"Rosalie?" I said quietly.

Everyone went silent. Rosalie turned to look at me. If she was human, she would be crying right now. She lunged herself to my arms and hugged me. I hugged her back. We stayed like that for awhile.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"No its my fault. I should'nt have acted like that. I know that you and Edward love each other. And I respect that." Rosalie said.

"I know. I'm sorry for saying all those things to you."

"I'll accept your apology if you accept mine."

"I accept your apology."

Everyone clapped. I laughed and went over to Edward. He smiled at me. I decided to do something for him. I kissed him. He put his hands on my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I heard everyone 'aww' at us. We broke the kiss. We had to discuss a new plan with the family. We turned to look at them.

"We need a plan." I said.

* * *

**Sorry I took so long.**

**I moved again but this time with my dad.**

**What do you think their plan is?**

**Will the Volturi find out?**

**Will their plan succeed?**

**Will you review?**

**I'll update soon.**


	15. Ben Gets Angela

**Disclaimer;I don't own Twilight...****Epov**

* * *

**EPOV**

This plan has to work. If it didn't then we're all dead. Bella and Angela went back to their position. Aro came in with a smile on his face.

"Good morning. Did everyone sleep well?" Aro said.

I mentally rolled my eyes. He went to kick Bella in the stomach. I had to hold back. I wanted so badly to kill Aro. He moved over to Angela and did the same. But Ben didn't hold back. He attacked Aro.

"You son of a-" Ben was but off.

Jane came in and put Ben in pain. Angela couldn't take it anymore and attacked Jane. Bella shot up too. So the rest of us backed Bella up. Aro shoved her to the wall. I caught her and set her on her feet. bella kissed my cheek and ran full force at Aro. He went threw the wall. Demetri tried to grab Bella but I pushed him away. I started to fight him. I heard a very loud scream. We all turned to look at Bella and Angela. They were being possessed by the Mistress'.

"Bella!" I screamed.

"Stupid vampire. Do you think that your girlfriend would be back?" Bella said.

"What are you doing to her?"

"That is none of your business." Angela said.

"Angela please come back." Ben begged.

"Ha! Like that will ever happen. Dear sister, we must start."

"Yes we shall."

"Start what?" Carlisle asked.

"The destruction of this world." Bella said.

"WHAT?" Everyone screamed.

"Mistress' please don't do this again. We will have to re-live our lives again." Aro said.

"Again?" Felix asked.

"Aro did you hide this from us?" Cauis asked.

"I had to." Aro said

"ENOUGH!" The twins screamed.

We all looked at them. Nothing can stop them now. They are more powerful than all humans, vampires, and werewolves combined. Bella and Angela smiled then disappeared. We couldn't do anything now. No one can help us. We are going to re-live this again. But then something struck me.

"Aro?" I asked.

"Yes?" Aro answered.

"If they destroyed the world before, wouldn't it be in A.D right now?"

"Edward has a point. It would've taken a long time to re-create the earth and humans." Carlisle agreed.

"Something had to stop them before but what?" Marcus said.

"Alice do you see anything?" Rosalie asked.

"No. I'm blind. No visions at all." Alice responded.

"Jasper, do you sense their feelings?" Heidi asked.

"Nothing. I can only feel Ben and Edward's emotions." Jasper replied.

Then it came to me. I looked at Alice. She smiled at me and nodded. Everyone else didn't know what was going on. Now we know what their weakness is.

"Edward, what's going on?" Esme asked.

"Alice and I know how to stop them." I said.

"What? How?" The Volturi asked.

"Well a vision came to me and I saw the past. That has never happened to me before. But what I saw surprised me. I saw Edward and Ben walking towards Bella and Angela. They were saying how they loved them and how they loved to be with them. Angela gave in but Bella didn't. Edward had to beg alot. Bella was about to destroy the world when-" Alice was cut off.

There was a huge bang coming from outside. We ran to see how dark it was. The weather was so bad that it could kill humans instantly. Angela and Bella were laughing at the destruction that was beginning. Ben and I looked at each other. We nodded and went over to them. They didn't notice we were there. I looked back to see my family, the Denali's, and the Volturi. My family nodded and encouraged me to do this. The Volturi nodded too. So did the Denali's. I took a deep breath and continued walking towards them. Ben decided to talk first.

"Angela!" Ben screamed.

They both to turned to look at us. Angela had a confused expression but Bella had an angry expression. I had to get Bella to stop but she looked to pissed to convince to stop.

"What the hell do you want?" Angela asked.

"Angela please stop." Ben begged.

"Why should I? This world needs to feel the pain that we have felt."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"That is none of your business." Bella sneered.

"My darling sister, please do not be rude." Angela said.

"Excuse me? Are you taking their side?"

"No but I think they should know."

"It has nothing to do with them." Bella argued.

"Ben is my mate." Angela argued back.

Bella stopped talking. Angela was crying. She looked and Ben. He didn't know what to do. But then something happened. Angela went back to her oldself. Ben ran over to her and kissed her lips. The Denali's went over to hug Angela. At least they were happy. I turned to look back at Bella. She was extremely angry now. Then she screamed really loudly. We all covered our ears.

"Bella please come back." Angela begged.

"I would never go back to were I am not wanted." Bella spat.

"What do you mean not wanted?" Rosalie asked.

"You all should know what I mean. None of you ever wanted me. Everyone one of you hate me."

"No we don't. We love you dearly." Esme said.

"She's right. If we didn't love you then you would be part of the Volturi already." Carlisle said.

"We love you like a sister." Jasper and Emmett said.

"We love you as a friend." Alice said.

"We love you as a daughter." Esme, Carlisle, and Rosalie said.

"And I love you as my mate." I whispered.

Bella looked at each of us. It seemed like she was deciding if we were telling the truth. She looked like she was gonna cry. But she didn't. Bella got angrier and the weather started to pick up. The wind was blowing harder than before. It started to rain hard. The sky was dark. Nothing will be able to stop her. I looked over to Alice. She shook her head.

"Its over." Angela whispered.

* * *

**Will Edward be able to save Bella?**

**Will the world end?**

**Will you review this story?**

**I'll update soon.**


	16. When Everything Ends

**Discalimer:I don't own Twilight...**

* * *

**RPOV**

Nothing can be done. The world will end. No one knows how to stop Bella. I really want to kill aro right now. This would have never happened if he wasn't so hungry for power. My whole family is falling apart. Edward is suffering even more. He wants her back. He can't to lose her.

"Your right." Edward whispers.

"I know. We'll figure something right." I whisper back.

Bella rose her hands to the sky. A black hole started to form on the ground. She started to laugh. We all were blown back. None of us could get up. She was keeping us down. But I was able to move. She must of forgotten about me. I walked up to her.

"ROSALIE GET BACK!" Emmett screamed.

"THIS IS DANGEROUS!" Carlisle screamed.

"HER EMOTIONS AREN'T IN CHECK. SHE'S STILL ANGRY!" Jasper screamed.

"THIS WON'T END WELL!" Alice screamed.

"YOU'LL GET KILLED!" Edward screamed.

"ROSALIE PLEASE!" Esme screamed.

I didn't listen. It doesn't matter if I get killed. I need to save her. I just kept walking. Bella turned around to look at me. She was angry. Here goes nothing.

"Bella please stop." I begged.

"No. This world doesn't deserve to live anymore." Bella sneered.

"Yes it does. There is a lot of people here who enjoy living on this earth."

"I don't care. Everyone deserves to die. This world only offers sadness and pain."

"A lot of people who are standing here behind me care about you. They love and would do anything for you. Would you kill your own sister?" I said.

Bella just looked at me. No words were said. She looked at Angela. I don't know what they were talking about. I was to busy with my thoughts that I was attacked from behind. I fell to the ground. I heard Emmett growl. I looked to see ben smiling at me. He went to Bella's side instantly. Angela also went on her side. I got up. My family was right behind me. So were the Volturi and Denali's. Angela, Bella, and Ben just smiled. Another fight started. Emmett and Edward were fighting Ben. Angela was fight half of the Volturi and all of the Denali's. Bella started to fight us and the rest of the Volturi. She grabbed Alice and threw her against Esme. I ran at her but was knocked down by Emmett. He tried to get up but couldn't. Everyone was on top of one another. Except Edward. Angela, Bella, and Ben turned back to look at the city. The black hole became bigger and was now very powerful.

"Bella." Edward whispered.

Bella turned around but slipped and fell. Angela grabbed her hand .

"Let go." Bella said to Angela.

"No. I'm not gonna let you fall." Angela said.

"Angela please. Its easier for one of us to start over. I'm not letting you turn human again. If I do let you, we might not be twins in our new lives. So just let go and be happy with your mate and family."

"Alright."

We all stared in shock. How can she do this? Its her sister for crying out loud. Angela was about to let go when the black hole was starting to get stronger. Angela fell in with Bella. Ben tried to grab Angela but also fell in. I looked at Edward. He was looking at the blackhole. I know what he was thinking. Alice got up and stood next to him.

"I'm going with you." Alice said.

"Ok. I'll get Bella and you'll get Angela and Ben." Edward said.

"Hell no!" Jasper screamed.

Jasper came over to them. He had a angry expression on his face.

"I'm not letting jump in there." Jasper said.

"It doesn't matter. I want Bella back. And I know that she'll be angry if we don't save Angela and Ben." Alice said.

"Fine. Then I'm coming."

"Can we go? We don't have enough time." Edward said.

Alice nodded. They all jumped in. I wish I went with them but I was afraid that I would never come out. Emmett picked me up. I looked at everyone. If they could cry, they would.

"We should head down." Aro said.

"Yes it would be best." Eleazar agreed.

We all went downstairs. The Volturi castle was destroyed. It would take awhile to rebulid. But that didn't matter anymore. All that mattered was that they all returned with Angela, Bella, and Ben. The blackhole looked like it was getting bigger and stronger. Then it exploded. I screamed. I tried to run but Emmett held me back.

"Let me go." I screamed.

"No Rosalie." Emmett argued.

"I need to go. Get off of me."

"Rosalie stop struggling. You won't win."

"Rosalie! Emmett! look." Irina yelled.

I stopped struggling and looked where Irina was pointing. And what I saw made my dead heart beat again. Edward, Alice, and Jasper were back. But what surprised me that they were holding a baby in their arms. I ran over to them.

"You saved them." I whispered.

"Yeah. But now we have to give them away." Edward said.

"WHAT?" Everyone except Alice and Jasper screamed.

"We have to. They can't live with us." Alice said.

"Why not?" Esme asked.

"They asked us to give them to their real parents." Jasper continued.

"Who are their parents?" Kate asked.

"Ben's parents are The Cheneys. Angela's parents are the Webbers. And Bella's parents are the Swans. Angela and Bella aren't twins anymore. You can even notice now." Edward explained.

We looked at Angela and Bella. He was right. They looked nothing alike. I took Bella in my arms. She opened her eyes and looked at me. I wish I could cry right now. She started to cry. I didn't know what to do. I saw her reach for Edward. I frowned. Edward took her out of my arms. Bella stopped crying.

"We have to go back to Forks." Jasper said breaking the silence.

The Denali's said their final goodbye to Ben and Angela. We said bye and went to our cars. We were about to leave when Aro stopped us. Oh boy! What does he want now?

"I'm sorry for causing pain to both your families. So I will make an exception." Aro said.

"Its alright. And what is the exception?" Carlisle said.

"Angela, Bella, and Ben are the only humans that can know about vampires. And if they wish to be turned, they can."

"Alright. We should get going. Goodbye Aro."

Aro nodded and went back to his castle. We drove to the airport. I feel like all of this was a dream. But I know its not. Not a long time ago, all of us were in the same position when we first found Bella. Now we have to move on with our lives without Bella. I know this is gonna be hard. But maybe we'll meet Bella again.

* * *

**Last chapter is next.**

**Where does Ben's, Angela's, and Bella's parents live?**

**Arizona?**

**Florida?**

**Washington?**

**Who knows? **

**I'l update soon.**


	17. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...**

* * *

**EMPOV**

We arrived back in Forks. Rosalie, Alice, and Esme went to a baby store to get clothes, bottles, diapers, and a carrier for Angela, Bella, and Ben. I looked over to Edward. He was staring down at Bella. I know he's gonna be devestated when we leave Bella with her real parents. I looked over to Jasper. He was bouncing Angela on his knee. I looked over to Carlisle. He was tickling Ben. I sighed quietly. I looked back over to Edward. He had Bella standing up on his lap. She was grabbing his hair and slapping his face. I stifled a chuckle. Atleast he was smiling right now.

"We're back." Alice chirped.

"Finally." I muttered.

Rosalie hit the back of my head. I didn't say anything this time.

"Ok. Now lets sort this out. We already know that Ben gets the blue clothes. So Carlisle, give me Ben so I can put him in his new pj's. Then he can go into his new dinosaur carrier." Alice said.

"Moving on. The yellow clothes go to Angela. Edward give me Angela." Rosalie said.

"Um...I have Bella." Edward said.

"Oh. J-Jasper give me Angela." Rosalie stuttered.

Jasper chuckled and gave her Angela. Rosalie glared at him.

"The pink clothes go to Bella. Edward do you mind?" Esme said.

Edward shook his head and gave Bella over to her. The girls finished dressing the babies. Esme handed Bella back to Edward. We all got back in the car. No words were said. The first baby to drop of was Ben. We didn't know who the Chenney's were so we split apart. Jasper and I couldn't find the house until we saw the mailbox. We looked at each other and shook our heads. We realized that we passed this house a lot of times. I called Carlisle.

"Yes Emmett?" Carlisle answered.

"We found the Chenney's." I said.

"We'll be right over."

"Ok."

We waited until they arrived.

**

* * *

**

JPOV

How long does it take to get here? They aren't that far away. I looked at the house next to the Chenney's. The adults kinda looked like Bella. I wonder why. The house next to that one had another pair of adults who looked like Angela. Thats really weird. I heard a car park next to the Chenney's house. I walked back.

"Ben lives here?" Alice asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"But this house looks so plain next to that house."

I looked back to the house. It actually did. But the chief and his wife lives there.

"Lets give them their son." Carlisle said.

We stayed back except Carlisle. He went up to the house and knocked on the door. A lady who had black hair and is a little chubby opened the door. She was confused. Who wouldn't. Its not everyday you have a vampire knocking on your door to give you a baby.

"Hello. Are you Mrs. Chenney?" Carlisle greeted.

"Yes. How may I help you?" Mrs. Chenney said.

"Well my daughter, Rosalie, and her husband, Emmett, had a baby. This is him. His name is Ben. But she isn't able to take care of him. My daughter saw you and thought you could be a mother to him. She would be here to tell you but she died in a plane crash with her other sibilings that had children."

"Oh my. Of course I will. His name is Ben?"

"Yes. He here is." Carlisle said.

Mrs. Chenney was about to cry. I'm guessing she likes Ben. And she did cry. I shook my head smiling.

"Thank you. He is perfect." Mrs. Chenney cried.

"Your welcome. Oh do you know where the Swans and Webbers live?"

"Yes. The Swans live right next door. And the Webbers live next to them."

"Thank you. Have a good day. Bye Ben."

"Wait!" Mrs. Chenney screamed.

"Yes?" Carlisle answered.

"What's his full name?"

"Benjamin Ethan Denali Cullen."

"Beautiful name. Well thank you."

Wow. So technically Angela, Bella, and Ben are next door neighbors. We walked over to the Webbers cause we wanted to say goodbye to Bella before we left. Esme knocked on the door this time. Mr. and Mrs. Webber answered. How strange.

**

* * *

**

CPOV

My wife went to give Angela away. I know that when we give Bella away, it won't be easy.

"Hello." Esme greeted.

"Oh hello. Is there something you need?" Mr. Webber asked.

"Yes. My daughter, Alice, and her husband, Jasper, died in a plane crash with their other sibilings a few weeks ago. They left their children with us. And my husband and I won't be able to take care of them. Alice saw you before when she was at the supermarket. She came home and said that you looked like Angela a little. She said if anything happened to her that we give you Angela."

"Angela? Is this her?" Mrs. Webber asked.

"Yes." Esme said.

Mrs. Webber picked Angela up. Mr. Webber saw the smile on his wife's face. They looked at Angela. They kinda do look like Angela a little.

"Thank you for giving her to us. She's so beautiful. I feel bad for your daughter. Alice won't be able to see her daughter grow up to be a beautiful woman. I'm so sorry for your loss."

"Its alright."

"What's her full name?" Mr. Webber asked.

"Angelina Marie Denali Cullen."

"Angela is her nickname?" Mrs. Webber asked.

"Yes. I must go. My husband gets antsy when I take to long." Esme said.

Oh she's gonna get it at home. Mrs. Webber laughed.

"I know what you mean."

"Well thank you for taking her in. Bye Angela."

Esme came back to us. We knew what was next. None of us wanted to do this but we had to.

**

* * *

**

EsPOV

Edward and Rosalie walked up to the last house. It would be hard for them. We followed behind them. Rosalie knocked on the door. Mr. and Mrs. Swan. I was shocked when we saw them. It was Charlie and Renee. Then I remembered that Bella and Angela explained to us when we met Angela again that their family always reborn.

"Yes?" Renee answered.

"Hello. My name is Adam. This is my sister Tracie." Edward said.

"Hello Mrs. Swan." Rosalie greeted.

"Well hello kids. What can we do for you?" Charlie said.

"Well my wife and I had a daughter. But she left me cause she never wanted a kid with me. So I was stuck at home taking care of my daughter. I saw you guys a few days ago and thought that you guys would be perfect to take care of my daughter."

"So you think that just because you're wife is dead that you can't take care of your own daughter." Renee accused.

"Well he can't take care of her at all cause he's dieing from a disease called HIV." Rosalie sneered.

They gasped. I heard Emmett snicker behind me. Why must I have children who act childish? Carlisle was holding my hand. Alice and Jasper were trying not to laugh. Oh dear!

"Oh! I'm so sorry. I didn't know. Of course we'll take care of your daughter. What's her name?" Renee said.

"Isabella Marie..." Rosalie couldn't continue.

I just realized that Bella's last name is Swan. Only if Edward says his last name instead of Swan.

"Its Isabella Marie Masen Cullen." Edward finished.

"Thank you. We will take good care of her. May you rest in peace." Charlie said.

"Bye Bells." Rosalie whispered.

"Bye Bella." Edward kissed her forehead.

They came back to us and we went in the car. Everyone won't be the same anymore. We will miss the one thing that kept our family together.

**

* * *

**

APOV

This isn't the end for us. I saw in a vision that we will see Bella again. But she'll only be 17 when we meet again. At least we'll see her. Edward does fall in love with her. But it'll be difficult cause Angela and Ben will also be sucked into our world. All I know is that Bella will be come a vampire again.

**

* * *

**

RPOV

I can't believe that Charlie and Renee recarnated. But I remember that conversation we had with Bella and Angela before. I will miss her really badly. She was like a daughter to me. I wonder when we'll come back to Forks to see her again.

**

* * *

**

EPOV

Letting her go was the hardest thing I've ever done. She was my life. No she is my life. Bella is the only thing that kept me sane. I know that when we move, our family will fall apart. But I saw Alice's vision. Bella looks more beautiful when she's human. I don't know if I want her to go back as a vampire. She looks so happy and she has the chance to have children. I have time to think about it.

**

* * *

**

CuPOV (Cullens POV)

I hope that Bella meets us again.

* * *

**Well thats the end.**

**Angela, Bella, and Ben are humans again.**

**The Cullens aren't happy about it.**

**I CAN'T BELIEVE ITS OVER!**

**:'(**

**Goodbye.**


End file.
